Dear Vampire : Our Love Story
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis biasa yang jatuh cinta kepada Sasori yang ternyata adalah seorang vampir lewat jejaring sosial. Sakura ingin memperjuangkan cintanya kepada Sasori dan membuktikan keseriusannya pada pemuda itu, meskipun fakta dia dan Sasori berbeda. Apakah Sakura dapat mempertahankan sang vampir? Atau hubungan mereka memang harus berakhir? "Sampai di sini saja." LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short Multichap

Pair : SasoSaku

Story by Akatsuki Ren

.

**Dear Vampire**

-Prologue-

.

.

Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi pelajar di Konoha Gakuen, umur 16 tahun. Periang, baik hati, pintar, walaupun galak dan suka seenaknya tapi dia setia kawan. Punya banyak teman di mana-mana. Selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto, sahabatnya. Tapi segala keceriaannya harus pupus pada hari Kamis, tepat jam 4 sore. Mau tahu kenapa?

"Uwaaaaa Sasuke keterlaluan! Dia benar-benar tega meminta putus dariku!"

Sudah dapat diterka gadis yang memiliki rambut mirip permen karet itu sedang patah hati karena laki-laki yang menjadi pujaan hatinya memutuskan hubungan mereka tepat setelah baru 1 minggu jadian. Sungguh benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Sakura, sudah jangan sedih kayak begini, dong!" Ino sahabat Sakura berusaha membujuk Sakura agar berhenti menangis.

Gadis itu sudah menangis hampir satu jam! Ayolah, hari semakin sore dan Ino tak ingin berlama-lama di kelas karena katanya sekolah mereka berhantu dan hantu-hantu itu keluar ketika hari mulai gelap.

"Tapi, Ino. Sasuke memutuskanku padahal kami baru jadian seminggu! Sakitnya tuh di sini Ino, huhuhuh... " Sakura malah semakin menjadi. Dia sukses mewek sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dadanya.

"Iya, iya Sakura aku tahu! Sudah jangan dipikirin terus. Mungkin kamu dan Sasuke tidak berjodoh!" celetuk Ino asal-asalan yang bikin Sakura tambah mewek.

"Ino! Kenapa bilang kayak gitu, sih!?" Sakura makin manyun gara-gara omongan Ino.

"Habisnya kamu nangis terus!" dengus Ino setengah bete menghadapi sikap manja Sakura.

"Pulang yuk. Udah jam 5 sore, nih! Nanti kemaleman serem tauk!" samber Tenten mengajak keduanya untuk cepat-cepat pulang.

Akhirnya Ino dan Tenten terpaksa menyeret Sakura agar mau bergerak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar kelas untuk pulang. Meskipun di perjalanan pulang gadis merah muda itu terus saja merengek sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke dan kenapa hubungan mereka yang baru seujung kuku itu harus kandas tanpa alasan yang jelas.

* * *

**Kediaman Haruno...**

* * *

Sekarang gadis _bubble gum_ itu melanjutkan tangisnya yang sempat terpotong saat di sekolah tadi. Sakura menangis di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tengkurap sambil membuka laptop dan menuliskan isi hatinya saat ini ke dalam status di _facebook_.

**GALAU LAGI PATAH HATI GARA-GARA SASUKE BAKA!**

Sakura menulis status dengan kata-kata yang di-_ capslock_ dan diberi cetak hitam tebal dengan sengaja.

_InoPig : Sakura jangan dibahas lagi! Aku berani taruhan sekarang kau pasti sedang menangis di dalam kamar, iya 'kan?_

_TentenCepol : Ya, ampun. Berapa tisu yang sudah kau habiskan Sakura?_

_MieRamenKuahEnak : Sasuke keterlaluan! Lihat saja besok akan aku kerjai!_

_MeiSiSeksi : Kau putus dari Sasuke? Kalau begitu aku boleh mengejarnya 'kan?_

_Shion-chan : Mei, kau curang! Jangan curi start duluan!_

_SemangatMasaMuda : Kalau kau putus dengan Sasuke, bagaimana kau jadian saja denganku?_

_PecintaAnjing : Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Lee. Kau pikir Sakura mau denganmu? Bukankah dia selalu menjaga jarak darimu?_

_SemangatMasaMuda : Ah, kau hanya takut kalah saing dariku 'kan?_

Sakura malah merasa lebih pusing setelah melihat komen dari teman-temannya yang berdatangan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang prihatin akan keadaannya yang baru saja putus cinta! Alih-alih peduli, mereka malah berebut untuk memiliki Sasuke. Dasar laki-laki tampan dan terlalu populer. Pada akhirnya status yang ia buat malah di_troll_ oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

"Dasar! Kenapa aku bisa punya teman-teman sebejad mereka, sih!" Sakura merutuki nasibnya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul bantal _hello kitty_ kesukaannya.

_Ding!_

Terdengar suara pesan yang masuk ke dalam _inbox facebook_ miliknya. _Emerald_ Sakura membulat seketika. Saat ini dia sedang berharap adanya seorang yang baik hati dan sudi peduli pada nasib cintanya yang naas. Setidaknya dia membutuhkan seorang teman untuk bicara dan mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

_RedHead : Hey, kau kenapa pinky?_

Ternyata yang mengirim _inbox_ adalah Sasori. Dia adalah pemuda yang belum genap sebulan dikenal Sakura di jejaring sosial. Cara bicaranya ceplas-ceplos dan kadang membuat Sakura kesal. Tapi satu hal pemuda itu bisa menjadi orang yang cukup perhatian disaat yang memang benar-benar diperlukan. Sakura tersenyum sesaat sebelum membalas pertanyaan pemuda itu.

_PinkyHead : Memangnya kau tidak bisa baca dan melihat? Aku sudah menulis status dengan huruf sebesar itu dan kau masih bertanya 'ada apa'?_

Sakura membalas dengan agak ketus. Maklum saja dia terbawa suasana. Siapa suruh pemuda itu terlalu bodoh untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas.

_RedHead : Dia itu, Sasuke yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Cinta pertamamu itu, eh?_

Sakura memang selama ini sering menceritakan mengenai kekaguman dan rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke ke Sasori.

_PinkyHead : Hn._

Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sakura kepada Sasori.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Sakura tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Rasanya dia sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk bicara. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit.

_PinkyHead : Aku sedih sekali..._

Sakura akhirnya tak kuat juga lama-lama menahan rasa sedihnya. Dia ingin sekali ada seseorang yang mengerti dan mampu menenangkannya.

_PinkyHead : Rasanya aku ingin menangis..._

Gadis itu kembali mengetik dan tak terasa rintik air matanya mulai berjatuhan di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

_RedHead : Kalau begitu menangislah. Aku akan menemanimu..._

Sakura nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya pada layar laptopnya. Sasori, laki-laki iseng yang sangat cuek mau menemaninya menangis? Mau mendengar segala keluh kesahnya? Dia hampir saja menampar pipinya untuk menyadarkan diri sendiri kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

_PinkyHead : Terima kasih, Sasori..._

Sakura merasa senang dan perlakuan Sasori membuat hatinya menghangat meskipun faktanya mereka hanya berhubungan dari jarak jauh.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short multi chapter

Main Pair : SasoSaku/Slight SasuSaku

Story by Akatsuki Ren

.

**Dear Vampire**

**Chapter 1**

.

Semenjak kejadian itu setiap sepulang sekolah Sakura selalu mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya kepada Sasori. Siapa yang sangka pemuda angin-anginan itu ternyata adalah pendengar yang baik dan bisa dengan mudah berempati kepadanya. Sakura juga selalu bisa merasa jauh lebih tenang setelah bercerita pada Sasori. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai bisa melupakan Sasuke, tapi sekarang dia mendapatkan masalah besar! Ya, dia kembali jatuh cinta tapi kali ini dia jatuh cinta pada Sasori!

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Ino? Aku bingung!" Sakura seperti biasa selalu curhat pada Ino mengenai masalahnya, terutama hal yang berhubungan dengan asmara.

"Aku ini heran denganmu. Belum ada sebulan kau putus dari Sasuke, tapi kau sudah jatuh cinta lagi dan parahnya kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang sering kau jadikan tempat curhat! Itu namanya pelarian, jidat!" balas Ino pajang lebar sambil menoyor jidat Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Tapi... Aku tidak bisa menolaknya! Dia baik dan perhatian. Dia juga bisa sangat mengerti keadaanku!" Sakura cemberut menjelaskan alasan yang membuatnya bisa jatuh hati pada Sasori.

"Itu hanya perasaan suka sesaat! Setelah sadar kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kau pasti akan meninggalkan dia," sambar Ino sarkastik dan yakin kalau Sakura hanya sekedar iseng pada Sasori.

"Tapi itu tidak benar!" balas Sakura yang tidak terima kalau perasaannya pada Sasori dibilang hanya sekedar iseng.

"Tidak benar bagaimana? Dia hanya berada disaat yang tepat saat kau galau!" Ino memang benar. Sasori memang memberikan perhatian yang lebih disaat dia memang sedang membutuhkannya. Tapi, bukan itu alasan dia menyukai Sasori. Justru karena dia dapat melihat sosok lain dari Sasori itulah yang membuatnya terpikat.

"Selain itu, memangnya kau sanggup menjalin hubungan jarak jauh? Aku berani taruhan kau belum kenal sepenuhnya dengan Sasori. Iya 'kan?"

JLEB! Pertanyaan Ino benar-benar tepat mengenai sasaran dan menyadarkan dirinya kalau dia benar-benar bodoh. Selama ini Sakura memang belum pernah menanyakan apa-apa perihal Sasori, karena dia terlalu sibuk bercerita mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke juga kekesalannya saat putus dari Sasuke (oke, itu hanya hanya cerita lama).

"Kenapa kau diam, Sakura? Apa sekarang kau sudah sadar kalau yang kubilang itu benar?" Ino menatap heran ke arah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja jadi diam dan berpikir mungkin gadis keras kepala itu sudah mengerti.

"Kau benar juga Ino! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan aku!" gadis itu malah tersenyum lebar seperti baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Hah?" Ino hanya bisa menganga melihat kelakuan Sakura yang benar-benar aneh sejak dia mendeklarasikan perasaannya sudah berpindah ke Sasori.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang dan berbicara pada Sasori. Aku harus tahu gadis seperti apa yang dia sukai juga hal apa saja yang menarik menurutnya!" Sakura bergegas keluar dari dalam kelas meninggalkan Ino yang masih bengong.

"Astaga. Ternyata dia tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali... " Ino hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam melihat watak teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya aku gak mau ikut campur kalau dia sampai ada masalah dengan Sasori," gumam Ino yang merasa jengkel karena semua ucapannya tidak ada yang melekat di otak Sakura.

Gadis berkuncir satu itu segera merangkul tasnya dan hendak keluar kelas untuk menyusul Sakura. Tapi niatnya itu terhenti setelah ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Ino yang sama sekali tak menduga akan menemui pemuda itu pada jam-jam pulang sekolah.

"Sejak lima menit lalu," balas Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Kau kemari bukan karena ingin bertemu dengan Sakura 'kan, Karena dia baru saja keluar kelas." Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menginterogasi. Dia yakin pasti Sasuke memiliki alasan lain untuk berdiri di depan pintu kelas sendiri dengan mimik wajah seserius itu.

"Ada yang harus dibicarakan. Kemungkinan besar 'yang lain' sudah ada di sana sekarang." Pemuda itu kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi kelas. Ino yang sepertinya sudah tahu maksud dari perkataan Sasuke langsung mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

* * *

**Malamnya Di Kediaman Haruno...**

* * *

Sementara itu Sakura kini sedang asik berada di dalam kamarnya sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat dengan ditemani laptop _pink_-nya. Gadis belia yang tengah kasmaran itu sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan layar laptop. Untung saja kelakuannya tidak dilihat oleh orang lain. Kalau sampai itu terjadi mungkin orang-orang akan menanyakan kewarasan gadis itu.

Sakura saat ini sedang berbicara melalui _inbox_ dengan Sasori. Yah, pemuda itu memang selalu bisa dia hubungi pada malam hari dan mumpung malam minggu, dia berencana untuk ngobrol sampai pagi dengan Sasori dan menginterogasinya sepuas hatinya.

_PinkyHead : Sasori, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?_

_RedHead : Tidak._

_PinkyHead : Lalu, berarti kau belum pernah pacaran?_

_RedHead : Pernah._

_PinkyHead : Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta tapi sudah pernah pacaran? Berapa kali?_

Sakura nyaris tak percaya ternyata pemuda yang disukainya lebih berdarah dingin dibanding dengan Sasuke. Jujur saja meskipun Sasuke bersikap dingin tapi dia selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain. Jadi kalau dia tidak suka dengan seorang perempuan, dia akan menolaknya atau akan memutuskannya (hal yang terjadi padanya dulu).

_RedHead : 4 kali._

_PinkyHead : Diantara mereka tidak ada yang kau cintai?_

_RedHead : Tidak._

_PinkyHead : Kenapa?_

Sakura sukses dibuat penasaran dengan rasa ingin tahu yang menggebu.

_RedHead : Memangnya kenapa?_

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Sakura. Sasori balik lagi jadi menyebalkan! Kemana sikap _gentle _yang dimiliki pemuda itu saat ia sedang sedih? Kalau tak ingat laptop itu dibelinya dari uang tabungannya selama tiga tahun, mungkin saat ini juga laptop itu sudah terkapar di lantai.

_PinkyHead : Kau menyebalkan!_

_RedHead : Terima kasih_

Sakura menggeram kesal. Kenapa Sasori suka sekali menggodanya seperti ini? Padahal dia sedang bertanya dengan serius tapi pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan bercanda. Sakura mogok _chatting_. Dia diam sejenak untuk menunggu respon dari Sasori.

_RedHead : Kau marah?_

_PinkyHead : Sudah jelas, tak perlu ditanya!_

_RedHead : Oh, ya sudah. Aku log off saja, ya?_

_PinkyHead : Kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku marah?_

_RedHead : Tapi aku tidak pernah membuatmu menangis' kan?_

Sakura terhenyak membaca tulisan balasan dari Sasori. Dia merasa pemuda itu mencoba untuk merayunya? Hahaha. Sasori memang benar-benar aneh. Cara merayunya pun juga aneh. Katakan saja, dia tak berbakat ngegombal!

_PinkyHead : Sasori berapa umurmu?_

_RedHead : 19 tahun tapi banyak orang yang bilang aku ini seperti anak umur 15 tahun._

_PinkyHead : Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajahmu? Aku ingin lihat kau itu seperti apa._

_RedHead : Hn._

_PinkyHead : Kau curang. Kau sudah melihat fotoku di facebook tapi kau sama sekali tidak memasang fotomu di facebook._

_RedHead : Aku tidak suka di foto._

_PinkyHead : Kenapa?_

_RedHead : Ya, tidak suka. Tidak ada alasan._

_PinkyHead : Kalau begitu gambarkan rupamu seperti apa? Aku ingin tahu..._

_RedHead : Banyak yang bilang kalau wajahku seperti anak-anak dan... agak manis..._

Sakura tertawa membaca kata terakhir yang ditulis Sasori. Manis? Astaga, dia jadi semakin penasaran ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Sasori. Apa pemuda itu benar-benar manis atau dia hanya sekedar mengada-ada hanya karena ingin menarik perhatiannya.

_PinkyHead : Sasori, memangnya seperti apa gadis yang kau suka?_

Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri juga menanyakan perihal kriteria gadis yang disukai Sasori. Siapa tahu dia masuk ke dalam kriteria dan bisa berjodoh dengan pemuda itu? Hahaha. Rasa-rasanya dia jadi terlalu berharap begini.

_RedHead : Aku suka perempuan yang lebih dewasa dariku. Yah, setidaknya dua tahun di atas umurku._

_PinkyHead : Kenapa kau menyukai perempuan yang lebih tua?_

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya. Dia benar-benar merasa aneh kenapa pemuda seperti dia menyukai gadis yang lebih tua darinya? Jujur saja dia kurang bisa menerima prinsip Sasori yang seperti itu. Baginya laki-laki yang harus lebih tua dari perempuan, bukan sebaliknya.

_RedHead : Secara pemikiran mereka pasti jauh lebih matang dan aku lebih membutuhkan perempuan yang dewasa._

_PinkyHead : Lalu, bagaimana denganku?_

Pertanyaan itu ditulis oleh Sakura secara spontan. Masa bodo dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan Sasori setelah ini. Dia sudah terlanjur bertanya dan penasaran. Dia harus maju terus pantang mundur, layaknya seorang pejuang.

_RedHead : Hm..._

Ada jeda dari kalimat Sasori. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang berpikir di sebrang sana dan hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi tidak sabar. Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu?

Sementara Sakura tengah menunggu jawaban dari Sasori. Di tengah kota Konoha terjadi kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh mahkluk-mahkluk dari dunia bawah. Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Kiba dan Shino tengah bertarung melawan mahkluk-mahkluk penghisap darah itu agar tidak mengganggu penduduk Konoha.

"Kita berpencar! Naruto, kau dan Kiba pergi ke kanan. Shino dan Ino kalian kejar yang lari ke arah kiri. Sementara aku akan menghadapi yang ada di sini." Sasuke memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk mencari vampir-vampir itu secara terpisah untuk memudahkan.

"Anak kurang ajar! Beraninya kau meremehkan kami!" ujar salah satu vampir kepada Sasuke yang secara terang-terangan mau melawan mereka sendirian.

"Akan kubuat kalian menyesal telah berani masuk ke dalam Konoha!" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pedang bercahaya biru dari balik punggungnya. "Matilah kalian!" ucapnya seraya maju menerjang 3 vampir yang berdiri di depannya.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke Sakura. Gadis itu mulai mengetuk-ngetuk _keyboard-_nya pelan. Jenuh menunggu jawaban dari Sasori yang sudah berlalu sekitar 5 menit lalu.

_RedHead : Kau itu..._

Sakura membulatkan kedua _emerald_-nya dengan antusias.

_RedHead : Cerewet._

Jleb! Sakura tertohok.

_RedHead : Manja._

Jleb! Jleb! Kata-katanya tepat mengenai sasaran. Dia memang manja, _so_?

_RedHead : Keras kepala._

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Oke, Sakura kembali menampar dirinya secara mental. Dia memang keras kepala. Tapi apa hanya dia satu-satunya mahkluk yang keras kepala di dunia ini?

_RedHead : Sok tahu!_

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Sakura tak bisa mangkir lagi. Dia memang sok tahu, meskipun kadang ucapannya benar, tapi kadang salah juga sih.

_RedHead : Menyebalkan dan.._

_PinkyHead : Sudah cukup, aku mau tidur. SELAMAT MALAM!_

"_Apa tidak ada hal bagus dariku yang dia lihat?"_ dengus Sakura dalam hati.

Tidak mau melihat balasan dari Sasori yang begitu pedih dan menusuk hatinya lagi. Gadis itu buru-buru mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengakhiri perbincangan mereka malam itu.

"HUAAAAA SASORI KEJAMMMM!"

Pada malam itu, Sakura sukses meratapi nasib dan semua ucapan-ucapan yang ditulis oleh Sasori (yang _notabane_ sedang menjadi incarannya) terus terngiang dalam benak dan otaknya. Taruhan, malam itu dia tak akan bisa tidur.

Sementara Sasori, pemuda bejad yang dengan blak-blakan mengutarakan semua sifat Sakura tampak tertawa kecil di dalam kamarnya. Dia sepertinya puas melihat reaksi Sakura tadi.

" ... Dan kau menarik... " Sambung pemuda itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum tipis.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au

Main Pair : SasoSaku/Slight SasuSaku

Another Pair : SasuHina/Slight SasoHina

Story by Akatsuki Ren

.

**Dear Vampire**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

.

**Konoha Gakuen...**

**.**

"INOOOOO~ " Pagi itu suara Sakura sudah berkumandang di dalam lorong kelas. Gadis merah muda itu berlari menghampiri Ino yang sedang berjalan bersama Tenten menuju ke kelas.

"Sakura apaan, sih? Pagi-pagi udah bikin sakit telinga saja!" cibir Ino sambil mengorek telinganya. Pura-pura terganggu dengan suara teriakan Sakura.

"Ino itu benar. Harusnya kau mengucapkan selamat pagi, bukannya malah teriak-teriak begitu!" Tenten ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"Iya, iya. Selamat pagi, Ino, Tenten!" Sakura mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Pagi, Sakura~ " balas keduanya sambil nyengir lebar. Ketahuan sekali mereka sedang mengerjai Sakura tadi.

"Udah puas?" dengus Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Udah!" Ino dan Tenten manggut barengan. Sakura langsung merengut.

"Hehehehe. Jangan ngambek, Sakura. Aku dan Tenten 'kan hanya bercanda!" balas Ino sambil terkikik.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian," ujar Sakura dengan tatapan menuntut ke arah kedua temannya.

"Mau tanya apa?" sikap Sakura mau tidak mau membuat Tenten dan Ino penasaran. Apa sih yang mau ditanyakan oleh Sakura? Tidak biasa-biasanya. Gadis itu biasanya selalu keras kepala kalau diberi saran dan kalau bertanya sesuatu ujung-ujungnya dia juga suka memaksakan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Kalian jawab jujur. Apa benar aku itu cerewet, manja, keras kepala, egois dan menyebalkan?" Sakura menyebutkan satu-satu apa yang diucapkan Sasori kepadanya semalam. Jujur saja semua perkataan pemuda itu membuatnya berpikir dan tak bisa tidur.

"Pffft... !" Ino dan Tenten sontak langsung menahan tawa masing-masing.

"Kenapa kalian malah senyum-senyum begitu?" dengus Sakura yang jengkel melihat tanggapan keduanya. Apanya yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hahahahaha!" akhirnya Ino dan Tenten tak bisa menahan rasa geli mereka. Keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat urat-urat di kepala Sakura berkedut kembang-kempis.

"Habisnya kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas!" celetuk Tenten sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jadi? Aku memang seperti itu, ya... ?" Intonasi suara Sakura berubah. Wajahnya kini menggambarkan raut kesedihan.

"Hahahahaha—" Tenten masih asik tertawa tanpa menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura, dan mendadak saja perutnya disodok oleh sikut Ino. Membuat gadis yang khas dengan rambut cepolnya itu mingkem seketika.

"Sakura, maksud Tenten tidak seperti itu... " Ino mengirim _deathglare_ ke arah Tenten dan tersenyum manis ke Sakura. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa bertanya seperti itu, Sakura?" Ino jadi penasaran siapa orang yang berani bicara blak-blakan mengenai sifat dan sikap Sakura? Padahal dia sendiri yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya Sakura gak berani bicara terus-terang begitu.

"Sasori... Dia yang bilang begitu padaku, Ino! Dia tega sekali. Dia bahkan tidak memujiku sedikit pun! Benar-benar cowok gak peka yang mengesalkan!" Sakura akhirnya malah curhat mengenai sikap Sasori yang menurutnya keterlaluan terutama terhadap seorang gadis.

'_Astaga, jadi Sasori? Aku jadi penasaran ingin tahu seperti apa dia,_' ucap batin Ino sambil geleng-geleng tak menduga yang berani bicara kata-kata tabu itu adalah Sasori, pemuda yang saat ini sedang disukai oleh Sakura.

"Kau harus sabar, ya Sakura. Mungkin dia belum melihat sisi kebaikanmu." Ino tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Sakura untuk menyemangatinya.

"Memangnya ada?" Sambar Tenten cepat sambil berbisik pelan ke telinga Ino.

"Tenten jaga bicaramu!" Ino balik nyikut perut Tenten sekali lagi.

.

.

Akhirnya ketiga gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan ketiganya ngerumpi ngalor-ngidul. Tapi, yah semua pembicaraan memang didominasi oleh Sakura yang terus-terusan menceritakan mengenai pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu. Dia mengutarakan rasa kesal dan jengkelnya terhadap pemuda itu penuh napsu. Ino dan Tenten yang mendengar cerita Sakura hanya tersenyum saja.

'_Syukurlah Sakura sudah kembali ceria seperti dulu... '_ Ino membatin senang karena Sakura tidak lagi meributkan perihal Sasuke yang memutuskannya. Meskipun saat ini dia harus siap sedia mendengarkan celotehan Sakura mengenai Sasori, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada dia melihat Sakura menangis terus-terusan.

"Aku kesal sekali! Dia menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti perasaan seorang gadis!" oceh Sakura dengan rasa menggebu-gebu.

"Kesal, tapi kau suka 'kan?" Ino menggoda Sakura dan wush! Wajah gadis itu kini sudah merah seperti warna rambutnya sendiri.

"Ino jangan buka kartuku di depan Tenten!" Sakura kembali memasang wajah cemberut. Ino terkikik dan Tenten langsung nyengir. Ternyata gadis _pink_ itu sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda lain? Pantas saja dia tidak membicarakan Sasuke lagi akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh, jadi nama pemuda itu siapa tadi? Sasori?" Tenten seketika bergabung bersama Ino untuk menggoda Sakura.

"Ish! Kalian berdua sama saja seperti dia. Sama-sama menyebalkan!" Sakura yang kesal memilih untuk diam sambil mencoret-coret entah apa itu di buku tulisanya.

"Ino, tanganmu kenapa?" Sakura tampaknya baru menyadari balutan perban pada lengan Ino.

"Oh, ini?" Ino agak kaget mendapat pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba, "karena kurang hati-hati aku dicakar kucing, hehehe," jawabnya sambil tertawa canggung.

'_Benarkah? Apa ada cakaran kucing yang sepanjang itu?'_ Sakura menatap ke arah perban yang melilit lengan Ino dari ujung ke ujung.

"Kucing yang mencakarmu pasti besar sekali, yah? Sampai harus diperban sepanjang itu... " Pernyataan itu dilontarkan Sakura hanya untuk mengetes apa reaksi Ino. Jujur saja dia curiga dan merasa ada hal lain yang menyebabkan lengan Ino bisa terluka begitu.

"Wah, Sakura benar. Kucing jenis apa yang mencakarmu, Ino?" Tenten malah ikut menimpali dan jadi ikut-ikutan curiga.

'_Aduh. Apa yang harus kujawab? Sakura tidak boleh tahu kalau luka ini karena cakaran vampir!' _Ino memutar kedua bola matanya berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Dasar nasib, siapa suruh dia punya teman yang sangat mengintimidasi kalau sedang bertanya sesuatu.

"Iya, Ibuku terlalu khawatir jadi membalut perbannya sampai sepanjang ini. Takut infeksi katanya," jawab Ino sekenanya. Berharap penjelasannya itu masuk diakal. Biar bagaimana pun identitasnya sebagai pembasmi vampir tak boleh diketahui siapa pun.

"Hahaha. Dari dulu kau memang tak bisa bersahabat dengan kucing, ya? Habisnya dari dulu ada saja luka karena cakaran kucing!" Sakura berceloteh seraya tertawa kecil, mengingat sejak dulu Ino selalu mengatakan terkena cakaran kucing kalau sedang terluka.

"Hahaha... Begitulah, makanya aku tidak suka sama kucing!" balas Ino ikut tertawa. _'Sepertinya aku harus mulai mencari alasan lain selain kena cakaran kucing!'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas yang berbeda Naruto tampak sibuk sedang mengeluarkan seragam olahraga dari dalam tas _orange_ miliknya. Sesekali pemuda itu berbincang pada Sasuke yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Kudengar kau memutuskan Sakura. Apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto mulai mengorek informasi. Dia hanya penasaran, apa sih yang dipikirkan Sasuke sampai memutuskan gadis secantik dan sebaik Sakura? Apa dia sudah tidak waras? Apalagi selama ini semua juga tahu kalau Sakura sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mendengus, menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto tanpa minat.

"Hei, aku ini sedang bicara padamu, Sasuke! Setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku, jangan ngeloyor begitu saja!" Naruto benar-benar dibuat kesal setengah mati oleh sikap Sasuke. Kalau tidak ingat mereka tergabung dalam satu tim untuk membasmi vampir mungkin saja dia sudah memberi pelajaran pada pemuda itu.

"Aku putus dengannya karena dia akan menyusahkanku nantinya. Selain itu dia terlalu manja dan keras kepala. Aku tidak suka." Sasuke menghela napas sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia menjelaskan juga alasannya putus dengan Sakura.

"Kau itu sudah aneh, jadi tambah aneh sekarang," cibir Naruto secara tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke mau tak mau memicing ke arahnya, menandakan rasa tak sukanya atas perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu peduli dengan urusan asmaraku, Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak urus saja Ino yang sedang terluka," balas Sasuke tajam.

"Maksudku kalau menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, kau akan terlihat sedikit lebih normal dan tidak ada yang curiga kalau kau sebenarnya adalah pembasmi vampir! Dan jangan bawa-bawa Ino di sini!" perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke agak kaget. Ucapan pemuda itu ada benarnya juga dan kenapa dia sampai tidak memikirkannya ke arah situ?

"Hoi. Kenapa kau malah diam?" Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat melihat Sasuke malah diam saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo keluar. Jangan sampai membuat Guy-_sensei_ marah!" pemuda itu berjalan keluar kelas sambil membawa seragam olahraganya.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" Naruto buru-buru merapihkan buku-bukunya yang tadi sempat ia keluarkan dan langsung bergegas menyusul Sasuke keluar kelas.

'_Mungkin aku harus memikirkan untuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Sakura. Kurasa Naruto ada benarnya juga... '_ Sasuke diam-diam berencana untuk kembali mengajak Sakura berpacaran.

...

Sore harinya...

.

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas masing-masing lekas meninggalkan kelas dengan teratur. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada juga yang pergi ke kantin dulu, sebagian lagi ada yang melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Sore itu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke, pemuda kelas sebelah yang populer sedang menunggu persis di depan pintu kelas Sakura. Membuat mata para gadis di kelas itu tertuju kepadanya sambil berbisik-bisik. Apa yang membuat pemuda itu sampai mau menunggu di depan sana? Apa ada seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya?

"Ayo, cepat Ino! Aku ingin segera sampai ke rumah!" Sakura setengah merajuk menyuruh Ino untuk segera merapihkan buku-bukunya agar mereka bisa lekas pulang.

"Duh, yang lagi jatuh cinta di _socmed_. Udah gak sabaran ya, mau ngobrol sama si Sasori itu?" sambar Tenten yang sepertinya sudah bisa membaca isi otak Sakura saat ini.

"Tenten jangan sirik!" dengus gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Tenten yang sekarang sukses tertawa terbahak karena kelakuan Sakura.

Gadis-gadis itu malah asik bersenda-gurau di dalam kelas. Sasuke yang merasa jengah menunggu di luar dan melihat ketiga gadis itu malah berlama-lama di dalam kelas akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan bicara pada Sakura.

"Sakura apa kita bisa bicara?" suara pemuda itu membuat Ino, Tenten dan Sakura yang sedang tertawa-tawa langsung terdiam. Ketiganya sama-sama tak menyangka kalau Sasuke mendatangi mereka.

"Sasuke? Kau mau bicara dengan Sakura, ya? Kalau begitu kami keluar duluan. Ayo Tenten!" Ino yang melihat mimik serius pada wajah Sasuke segera menyeret Tenten keluar untuk memberi ruang pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Meskipun Tenten menjerit tak rela dan ingin mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke. Ino terus menyeret gadis bercepol itu dan menjauhkannya dari kelas agar tidak menguping.

"Kalau mau bicara, katakan saja," balas Sakura dengan agak ketus. Jujur saja kalau dihadapkan oleh Sasuke seperti ini dia masih merasa kesal atas tindakan pemuda itu yang memutuskannya secara sepihak.

"Aku ingin kita kembali menjalin hubungan. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi?"

Sakura nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sasuke, pemuda yang belum lama mengakhiri hubungan dengannya sekarang memintanya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali bersamanya? Apa dia baru tahu kalau dirinya itu paling baik, cantik, imut dan manis? Oke, sepertinya Sakura narsis sendiri.

Sebenarnya gadis itu merasa senang dan tak dipungkiri ia memang measih menaruh harapan pada Sasuke, tapi...

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu teringat pada Sasori dan semua yang diucapkan oleh Ino. Tidak. Sakura harus membuktikan pada Ino kalau perasaannya pada pemuda yang berada jauh darinya itu bukan sekedar pelarian.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi saat ini aku sudah menyukai orang lain," jawab gadis itu dengan mantap, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Hn, begitu, ya. Rupanya aku terlambat... " Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ada segurat raut kecewa yang tampak pada wajah pucat Sasuke. _'Kenapa aku jadi merasa kecewa begini?'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Tentunya dia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan penolakan dari Sakura, karena awalnya ia merasa semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan, aku mau pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Permisi." Sakura sedikit membungkuk dan pamitan untuk pulang duluan.

Saat ini dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Sasori yang sudah tak kuasa lagi ia pendam lama-lama. Dia bertekad untuk menembak pemuda itu. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, maka terjadilah.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au

Main Pair : SasoSaku/Slight SasuSaku

Another Pair : SasuHina/Slight SasoHina

Story by Akatsuki Ren

.

**Dear Vampire**

**Chapter 3**

...

.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura langsung melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan langkah cepat gadis itu berlari naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. Di dalam kamar, Sakura langsung meraih laptop merah mudanya dan menyalakannya dengan perasaan tak sabar. Pokoknya yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah, dia harus bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasori. Entah kebetulan atau apa, pemuda itu juga ternyata sedang _log in_ di jam yang tak biasanya.

_PinkyHead : Sasori, tumben kau on jam segini._

_RedHead : Memangnya kenapa?_

_PinkyHead : Ah, tidak. Oh, ya ada yang mau aku katakan padamu tapi kau harus menanggapiku serius kali ini._

_RedHead : Bicara saja._

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Ini aneh, padahal mereka berada di jarak yang sangat jauh tapi kenapa hatinya berdebar tak karuan dan Sasori seolah sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

_PinkyHead : Sebelumnya aku mau bilang terima kasih karena selama ini kamu terus menemaniku dan selalu mau mendengar keluhanku tentang Sasuke. Kau tahu? Awalnya aku merasa tak yakin bisa melupakan Sasuke, tapi perlahan aku bisa move on dan semua itu berkatmu..._

_RedHead : Ah, sudahlah. Melihatmu bisa ceria lagi sudah cukup untukku._

Sakura tersenyum sesaat setelah membaca balasan dari Sasori yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Inilah salah satu alasannya bisa menyukai pemuda itu. Dia begitu tulus dibalik sikap cueknya.

_PinkyHead : Sasori... Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku menyukaimu? Apa kau percaya?_

_RedHead : Tidak mungkin._

_PinkyHead : Kenapa kau bisa berpikir tidak mungkin?_

Terkadang Sakura bingung kenapa pemuda itu bisa begitu yakin men-_judge_ sesuatu yang belum pasti. Seperti sekarang ini, kenapa dia bisa beranggapan kalau dirinya tak mungkin bisa menyukai Sasori? Padahal kenyataannya sekarang Sakura memang sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, benar-benar aneh.

_RedHead : Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu cinta mati pada Sasuke. Jadi rasanya sulit sekali bagimu untuk berpaling dari pemuda itu._

Semua yang ditulis Sasori benar adanya. Dia memang cinta mati dan tergila-gila pada pemuda raven itu. Tapi, itu dulu sebelum hatinya kini berpaling ke Sasori. Singkat memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

_PinkyHead : Bagaimana kalau aku bilang. Aku menyukaimu dan aku minta pendapatmu?_

Sakura masih tak menyerah. Dia terus memancing Sasori agar mengerti dan paham ke arah tujuan mana pembicaraan mereka.

'_SADARLAH SASORI! AKU ITU SEDANG MENEMBAKMU SEKARANG!'_ batin Sakura berteriak sebal menghadapi Sasori yang bodoh (atau pura-pura bodoh?). Dia bahkan rela merendahkan harga dirinya satu tingkat untuk memancing pemuda itu. Kalau sampai tidak sadar juga, dia sungguh keterlaluan.

_RedHead : Oh?_

"Sialan! Masa dia hanya membalas dengan kata 'oh'!" Sakura benar-benar geram melihat reaksi pemuda yang mengaku berambut merah itu. Oh, Tuhan. Kalau dia tak ingat kalau saat ini dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada si target, mungkin dia akan memakinya.

_RedHead : Aku tidak bisa menerimanya._

_JLEB!_

Bagus sekali. Mengalami dua kegagalan cinta dalam waktu yang dekat, itu adalah rekor baginya. Dicampakkan Sasuke lalu ditolak oleh Sasori. Apa ada hal yang lebih buruk dari itu untuk seorang gadis?

_PinkyHead : Kenapa?_

Sakura tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Entah kenapa dia yakin kalau pemuda itu sebenarnya juga menyimpan rasa untuknya.

_RedHead : Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu? Aku lebih menyukai gadis yang lebih dewasa. Selain itu kau sama sekali bukan tipeku dan aku tidak pernah pacaran long distance._

Dada Sakura terasa nyeri. Hatinya bagai tersayat pisau. Apa itu alasan Sasori menolaknya? Karena dia bukanlah perempuan dewasa yang cantik, seksi dan pastinya sudah matang dalam segala hal.

_PinkyHead : Tapi... Bukankah suatu hubungan tidak bisa ditentukan dari hal semacam itu? Aku... Serius ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu, Sasori..._

_RedHead : Perasaanmu padaku itu hanya perasaan suka sesaat saja Sakura. Cepat atau lambat perasaanmu padaku akan hilang dan aku tidak mau terjebak di dalam hubungan cinta monyet sepertimu._

Sasori benar-benar kejam. Dia bisa menulis kata-kata seperti itu pada Sakura. Benar-benar cowok sadis tak berperasaan.

_PinkyHead : Kau sok tahu!_

Kesabaran Sakura hampir putus. Entah mengapa dia merasa Sasori memang sengaja ingin membuatnya menyerah.

_PinkyHead : Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau perasaanku padamu bukanlah main-main! Akan aku tunjukkan bisa seserius apa kalau gadis ingusan, manja, egois dan keras kepala sepertiku sedang jatuh cinta!_

_RedHead : Silahkan buktikan kepadaku._

Pemuda itu sepertinya menantang keteguhan hati Sakura.

_PinkyHead : Akan aku buktikan asal kau memberikan aku kesempatan._

_RedHead : Caranya?_

Sakura tersenyum karena itulah kata-kata yang dinanti Sakura.

_PinkyHead : Kita jadian. Deal?_

_RedHead : Oke, deal!_

"HOREEEE!" gadis itu berteriak heboh di dalam kamarnya sambil melompat-lompat senang.

_PinkyHead : Baiklah Sasori. Langkah awal yang harus kau lakukan dari long distance. Kau harus mengubah statusmu itu. Dari single menjadi engaged denganku._

_RedHead : Haruskah?_

_PinkyHead : Itu yang dilakukan tiap pasangan._

Tanpa banyak berdebat pemuda itu melakukan apa yang disuruh Sakura. Dia benar-benar merubah status hubungannya dari _single_ menjadi _engage_ terhadap Sakura dan hal itu membuat senyuman di wajah Sakura semakin lebar dan hatinya benar-benar berbunga.

_RedHead : Aku sudah merubahnya. Lalu, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?_

_PinkyHead : Kita saling berbagi nomor handphone dan bertukar foto._

_RedHead : Merepotkan. Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak suka difoto?_

_PinkyHead : Jangan konyol Sasori! Masa aku tidak mengenal wajah pacarku sendiri?_

Sakura benar-benar dibuat gemas oleh sikap Sasori yang acuh tak acuh begitu. Hanya sebuah foto kenapa dia begitu pelit?

_RedHead : Ya, sudah besok-besok saja kuberikan._

_PinkyHead : Tidak mau. Aku mau sekarang._

Sakura tanpa sadar mulai merajuk. Kebiasaannya akan sikap manjanya itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan itu tak bisa dia hindari.

_RedHead : Jangan manja Sakura. Aku tidak suka._

Sasori dengan tegas menulis dua kalimat itu dan membuat Sakura tersadar akan sikap buruknya yang satu itu. Baru saja lima menit yang lalu jadian, masa dia sudah menerima kalimat ultimatum itu?

_PinkyHead : Maaf. Ya sudah, kapan-kapan saja. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu itu._

Sakura untuk pertama kalinya mengalah hanya karena seorang Sasori. Tak apa, mengalah untuk kebaikan. Dia akan bersabar dan mencoba meredam semua sifat manja dan egoisnya. Dia akan membuktikan pada Sasori kalau dia bisa menjadi seperti yang diinginkan Sasori. Menjadi gadis dewasa dengan pemikiran matang.

_RedHead : Sudah malam, tidurlah. Besok kau harus ke sekolah 'kan?_

_PinkyHead : Kau juga. Selamat malam, Sasori._

Sakura menutup laptopnya sambil tersenyum lega. Yah, meski Sasori belum sepenuhnya percaya pada keseriusannya. Tapi dia yakin seiring berjalannya waktu pemuda itu akan mengetahui kalau dia benar-benar tulus dan bukan hanya sekedar untuk pelarian.

...

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, pada tempat yang berbeda Sasori hanya memandang miris ke arah laptopnya. Wajah pemuda itu begitu pucat. Sekali lihat dapat terlihat kalau ia tengah sekarat.

"Dasar gadis bodoh... Seandainya kau tahu siapa aku... " Sasori merutuk pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa mau-maunya menuruti permintaan gadis itu? Meski jujur diakuinya dia memang tertarik pada Sakura dan ada sesuatu di hatinya yang berbisik untuk selalu menemani gadis yang mengaku sangat menyukai benda-benda berwarna _pink_. Ironis, _pink_ adalah warna yang dibencinya.

"Sasori aku kemari membawakan obat yang diberikan dari Chiyo-_baa_. Sepertinya vampir-vampir itu terlambat." Karin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sasori tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu.

"Ah, Karin-_nee_. Berapa kubilang kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" Sasori secepat kilat langsung menutup layar laptopnya agar tak terlihat oleh sang kakak. Dia tidak ingin Karin tahu soal Sakura.

"Aku kemari membawakanmu obat! Cepat diminum karena ini sudah waktunya." Tanpa peduli pada protes sang adik, gadis berkacamata merah itu melemparkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisikan 20 kapsul berwarna merah darah ke atas tempat tidur Sasori.

Sasori hanya melirik ke arah botol kecil tersebut dengan pandangan tak berminat. Karin mendengus melihat adiknya. Sikap Sasori akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh. Dia lebih sering berkutat di dalam kamarnya. Dia juga tidak memakan 'makanan' yang disediakan untuknya.

"Jangan hanya dilihat tapi cepat kau makan!" perintah gadis itu dengan agak galak. Sebenarnya dia hanya khawatir akan perubahan sikap pada diri Sasori.

"Aku bosan menjadi vampir. Aku ingin jadi manusia," ucap Sasori dengan polos.

"Kau sudah gila? Vampir tak akan bisa menjadi manusia. Sudahlah jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kau harus memakan obat itu. Setidaknya kau bisa bertahan sampai 5 hari ke depan sebelum vampir-vampir itu membawakan apa yang kita butuhkan." Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasori yang malah mau menjadi manusia. Apa sih, enaknya jadi manusia? Mereka lemah, tua dan mati. Sementara vampir? Mereka akan hidup penuh kekuatan dan kekayaan, selalu muda dan abadi.

Sasori akhirnya membuka botol yang berisi kapsul itu dan meminumnya tanpa melakukan protes lagi pada Karin. Dia paham sekali kalau Karin hanya mencemaskannya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menolak untuk 'makan'.

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau Minggu ini kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Hyuuga." Karin memberikan peringatan pada Sasori mengenai pertemuan antar keluarganya dengan Hyuuga.

"Haruskah aku ikut?" tanya Sasori yang merasa malas kalau dia harus ikut. Jujur saja dia kurang menyukai formalitas seperti itu.

"Tentu saja harus! Karena pada pertemuan itu kau akan ditunangkan dengan Putri dari keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga." Karin berkacak pinggang dan berusaha sabar menghadapi sikap angin-anginannya Sasori.

"Mmmph... Aku tidak berminat," gumam Sasori langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sasori! Ini semua demi kelangsungan klan kita. Bersikaplah baik sedikit, setidaknya nanti saat kau bertemu dengan keluarga Hyuuga!" Karin benar-benar telah habis kesabaran. Kenapa Sasori bisa begitu cueknya? Padahal sekarang klan mereka sudah hampir punah! Lebih tepatnya yang tersisa sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya, sang nenek dan Sasori sendiri.

"Ya, ya terserah sajalah," balas pemuda itu asal.

"Ya, sudah. Yang penting pada acara pertemuan itu **kau wajib datang**." Karin masih sempat-sempatnya kembali mengingatkan Sasori sambil menekankan pada tiga kata terakhir sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sang adik di ruangannya.

"Ah, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Sasori menggaruk-garuk kepala merahnya dengan bingung. Baru saja dia dan Sakura berpacaran tapi masalah sudah ada di depan mata. Keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil? Memutuskan Sakura langsung? Atau?

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short multichapter

Main Pair : SasoSaku/Slight SasuSaku

Story by Akatsuki Ren

.

**Dear Vampire**

Chapter 4

.

Semenjak hari mereka jadian, Sakura menghabiskan malam-malamnya hanya untuk bercengkrama dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu. Perlahan gadis itu mulai memahami sifat dan sikap kekasihnya. Sementara Sasori sendiri? Rasanya tak perlu ditanya kalau pemuda itu sudah sangat memahami sifat Sakura, pengecualian bila gadis itu sedang sensitif karena masalah wanita pada umumnya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi, terutama dalam hal kekonyolan. Sasori sering sekali mengatakan kalau dirinya itu konyol dan kekanakan, terutama ketika gadis itu selalu uring-uringan hanya karena hal yang sepele, yang menurut Sasori, hal itu sangatlah tidak penting.

Tak jarang belum ada 1 minggu mereka jadian, sudah banyak saja pertengkaran demi pertengkaran diantara mereka. Sakura yang keras dan Sasori yang cuek, menganggap tingkah Sakura terlalu konyol dan tak masuk diakal tak jarang membuat perih hati si gadis merah muda dan merasa sakit. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada sewaktu Sasuke memutuskannya dulu.

_PinkyHead :Iwagakure dan Konohagakure tidak terlalu jauh 'kan? Masa kau tidak mau berkorban sedikit untukku?_

Ya, kali ini Sakura sedang merajuk meminta kekasihnya itu untuk menemuinya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya besok. Jarak tempuh Iwa dan Konoha tidak terlalu jauh, lewat penerbangan hanya memakan waktu 2 jam dan lewat jalur laut hanya memakan waktu 4 jam.

_RedHead : Aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk._

Kejam sekali pemuda itu. Berkali-kali Sakura memohon tapi tanggapan Sasori tetap saja dingin dan menolak untuk datang.

_PinkyHead : Kalau begitu kau memang tidak mencintaiku._

_RedHead : Karena kau yang mencintaiku. Bukan aku._

Lagi-lagi jawaban sadis yang dia terima dari Sasori. Ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa jengkel dan muak.

_PinkyHead : Jadi selama ini tak ada sedikit pun cinta untukku?_

Kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura mulai terasa panas. Rasanya sebentar lagi tangisnya akan pecah. Kenapa nasib asmaranya bisa begitu mengenaskan? Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta dengan pemuda berdarah dingin macam Sasori?

_RedHead : Aku sedang berusaha untuk mengerti dan memahaminya, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa memintaku untuk segera mengetahuinya 'kan._

Sakura kembali mendengus. Dia harus benar-benar bisa bersabar menghadapi Sasori yang benar-benar bodoh dan cuek.

_PinkyHead : Aku akan menunggumu._

_RedHead : Maksudmu?_

_PinkyHead : Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku. Ingin. Kau. Datang._

_RedHead : Tapi aku tidak mungkin datang ke tempatmu._

_PinkyHead : Kau pasti datang._

Sakura mengetik seenak jidatnya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli dengan alasan apa pun yang diberikan Sasori. Dia hanya ingin bertemu. Apa salah? Setelah Sasori dengan begitu tega tidak memberikan foto dirinya, sekarang pemuda itu ingin mengelak untuk tak datang?

_RedHead : Jangan seenaknya._

_PinkyHead : Aku memang seenaknya. Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini adalah gadis manja, egois, keras kepala dan menyebalkan?_

Rasakan, rasakan, rasakan. Sakura mengetik dengan penuh emosi. Akhirnya dia mengakui semua ucapan Sasori mengenai dirinya, tapi peduli apa? Sekarang dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sasori dan dia tidak mau menerima alasan apa pun dari pemuda itu.

_PinkyHead : Besok aku akan menunggumu di bandara Konoha. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Kalau kau tidak datang aku tidak akan pulang dan terus menunggu di situ._

_RedHead : Apa? Kau tidak bisa begitu padaku!_

_PinkyHead : Aku tidak peduli dan ingat, aku serius._

Setelah mengakhiri tulisannya gadis itu langsung _log off_ dan mematikan laptopnya.

"Kita lihat saja. Apa dia akan benar-benar datang, karena aku sama sekali tidak main-main!"

Sakura memang suka seenaknya dan manja. Sekali memutuskan sesuatu dia ingin semuanya harus terjadi, tanpa mau tahu lagi. Jujur saja sifat Sasori yang angin-anginan terhadap dirinya membuat ia berpikir, jangan-jangan pemuda itu sedang mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Ugh! Sebel, sebel, sebel!" gadis itu segera membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhya sambil menggerutu tak karuan.

Sementara itu di Iwagakure, tepatnya di rumah kediaman Akasuna. Pemuda yang bernama Sasori terlihat sedang bingung sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Sakura, gadis itu berkeras mau menunggunya besok. Tapi apa pedulinya? Ia yakin Sakura tidak akan melaksanakan ancamannya. Tapi, apa itu benar? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu benar-benar berbuat nekad?

'_Arggh! Kenapa gadis itu malah membuatku pusing tak karuan begini!'_ Sasori menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya.

Hanya dengan memikirkan gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya kelimpungan seperti ini ck ck ck. Dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dia tidak bisa pergi, hal itu tak bisa ditawar kecuali kalau dia memang ingin cari mati. Selain itu dia juga ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Karin atau pun neneknya tak akan memberikannya ijin untuk alasan apa pun.

"Masa bodo dengan besok. Hari esok hanya mitos!" cetusnya asal.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Sakura tampak sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Dia sudah mengenakan _dress baby_ _doll_ lengan pendek berwarna _soft pink_ yang ia padukan dengan _legging_ warna putih dan sendal _pink_ bermotif _hello kitty_ sambil membawa tas kecil bermotif sama.

"Baiklah, aku siap untuk berangkat!" setelah merasa puas dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin gadis itu segera beranjak pergi.

**Konoha International Airlines**

**.**

Gadis itu kini tengah berdiri menanti kehadiran Sasori yang sebenarnya tak pernah diketahui seperti apa rupa pemuda itu. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang sengaja ia kenakan dan menatap dua buah jarum pada jam itu sudah menandakan pukul 09:00 pagi. Itu berarti sudah hampir 2 jam dia menunggu di sana.

'_Sasori, ayolah. Kau harus datang! Jangan bersikap tega terhadapku!'_ Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Rasanya dia ingin menangis, tapi niatnya urung dilakukan. Bisa-bisa dia akan menjadi tontonan orang-orang di bandara.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba berpikir. Kemungkinan besar pemuda itu memang tidak datang, seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasori semalam. Semua memang salahnya. Dia yang memutuskan semua seenak jidatnya saja. Dia terlalu memaksakan kehendak.

Sakura merogoh ke dalam tas _hello kitty_ yang dibawanya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ada suatu keraguan di hati tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu bukan? Sakura menekan tombol _call_ ke nomor Sasori yang sudah disimpannya.

'_Sasori, kau harus mengangkatnya!'_ ucap gadis itu penuh harap, meskipun ia tahu pemuda itu sangat sulit sekali dihubungi di pagi dan siang hari. Oh, semoga kali ini Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

"_Hallo?"_

Senyuman gadis itu sedikit terkembang. Ternyata pemuda itu mengangkat panggilannya.

"Sasori, kau di mana?" balas Sakura langsung merengek. Suaranya sedikit serak karena saat ini ia sedang menahan tangis.

"_Dirumah. Kenapa?"_ jawaban yang singkat. Benar-benar khas dengan dirinya.

"Kau lupa dengan yang kubilang semalam? Aku akan menunggumu di bandara." Sakura sedikit membentak pemuda itu karena kesal, sedih dan juga kecewa disaat yang sama.

"_Kau bercanda!"_ balasnya yang tampak tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Saat ini aku benar-benar sedang berada di **Konoha International airlines**, menunggumu." Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya sekarang. Bercanda? Hei, dia tidak sedang main-main sekarang!

"_A-apa? Jadi kau benar-benar di sana? Geez... Sakura pulanglah, tak usah menungguku di sana, aku tidak akan datang!"_ nada bicara Sasori terdengar marah. Tapi untuk apa dia marah? Harusnya sekarang yang marah adalah Sakura 'kan?

"Aku akan menunggumu!"

Sakura mematikan ponselnya. Tidak peduli Sasori yang mungkin sedang menggerutu di sana.

.

.

1 jam kemudian...

Sakura masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi perhatian para petugas bandara karena sejak tadi hanya berdiri saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus pulang saja?"

Gadis itu merosot dari sandarannya dan meringkuk sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Sasori sepertinya benar-benar tak akan datang. Padahal ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Seharusnya dia bahagia bukannya merana begini. Ditambah lagi kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Sunagakure secara tiba-tiba dan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya begitu saja. Hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan, tak ada yang peduli padanya.

_Goodbye is (I'm crying for you)_

_A single drop (I'm calling your name)_

_That spills over (Oh, I always feel just the same)_

_And trembles in my heart_

Saat pikirannya terbang entah kemana, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

"Hallo?" sapa gadis itu dengan suara lemah.

"_Sakura, kau masih di sana?"_ ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Sasori.

"Aku masih di sini... " Balas Sakura dengan intonasi yang tak berubah dari suaranya.

_Click!_

Tanpa membalas perkataan apa-apa, pemuda itu langsung memutuskan kontak begitu saja.

"Hiks... " Sakura menutup kedua wajahnya dan mulai menangis di sana.

* * *

**Kediaman Akasuna...**

* * *

Sasori menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tampaknya Sakura memang tidak main-main. Gadis itu benar-benar menunggunya di bandara. Apa dia itu gadis yang bodoh? Dia sama sekali tidak peduli, dia tak mau cari mati dengan pergi keluar pada jam-jam segini. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sakura akan terus menunggunya dan benar-benar tidak pulang?

"Sasori, kita akan pergi ke Kumogakure untuk menemui keluarga Hyuuga. Bersiaplah!" terdengar suara teriakan Karin dari luar kamarnya.

"Sakura, kalau aku sampai mati semua ini adalah salahmu!" rutuk pemuda itu bergumam dengan kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ya dia kesal karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang terlalu bodoh dan mau-maunya menunggunya.

_Clek!_

Sasori membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Karin yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana," balas Sasori yang membuat Karin sukses menoleh ke arahnya dan jalan kembali ke atas.

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Karin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada seseorang yang harus aku temui sekarang... _Nee-san_... Bantu aku." Tatapan hazel Sasori berubah seketika. Manik-manik itu berubah menjadi merah darah menatap Karin dengan tajam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sa—" Karin tidak dapat mengelak. Sebelum ia melawan dirinya sudah kalah duluan. Dia masuk ke dalam hipnotis Sasori dan membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

"Maafkan aku, _Nee-san_... "

Sasori tak punya pilihan lain. Dia terpaksa membuat Karin tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu mendekati leher sang kakak yang pingsan dalam dekapannya. Dari dalam rahangnya keluar taring-taring tajam yang ia tancapkan pada kulit leher Karin. Seteguk, dua teguk. Ia meminum darah yang ada pada tubuh Karin. Begitu selesai 'makan' ia membawa Karin ke dalam kamarnya dan menidurkan tubuh sang kakak di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Sasori mengacak tas kecil milik sang kakak dan mengambil kapsul obat yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Pemuda itu dengan langkah tergesa meninggalkan kamar. Ia sempat berbalik dan menatap cemas ke arah Karin dan berharap tadi ia tak mengambil terlalu banyak darah milik sang kakak. Ditutupnya pintu itu rapat-rapat. Setelahnya ia membuat mantra segel agar pintu tersebut tidak mudah dibuka oleh orang lain.

"Semoga ini bisa menahan mereka... " Ucapnya penuh harap. Hal itu sengaja ia lakukan untuk membuat Chiyo dan vampir lain kerepotan.

Setelah merasa yakin dengan segel yang ia buat, Sasori langsung meninggalkan rumah menuju ke bandara untuk menemui Sakura.

* * *

**Konoha International Airlines**

* * *

Sakura masih menunggu, dan hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:00 tepat. Gadis itu mengelap air matanya yang sudah mengering dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang agak kusut. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang tidak akan pernah datang. Sejak awal semua memang adalah salahnya. Dia yang memutuskan dan seenaknya secara sepihak, dan inilah hasil yang ia dapat. Namun, ketika ia berbalik ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan agak malas, diraihnya ponsel tersebut.

"Ya?" ucapnya ogah-ogahan.

"_Sakura, berbaliklah ke belakang,"_ ucap seseorang dari seberang yang suaranya dapat ia kenali.

"Sasori? Untuk apa kau memintaku berbalik ke belakang?" balasnya dengan agak ketus.

"_Berbalik saja, jangan banyak protes!"_

Meskipun kesal tapi gadis itu menuruti juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori. Ia berbalik ke belakang dengan gusar. Dilihatnya banyak sekali orang yang lalu-lalang dan di tengah-tengah ia dapat menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang memakai pakaian agak aneh. Di siang hari yang panas begini ia malah memakai jaket berbulu tebal warna merah! Berkat pakaian anehnya itu, sang pemuda menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Apa dia dari kutub utara? Penampilannya benar-benar lucu. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura memiliki _feeling_ yang kuat pada pemuda aneh itu.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berbalik Sasori?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"_Apa kau tidak melihatku? Aku berdiri di depanmu!"_

Jantung Sakura berdebar cepat. Entah mengapa ia yakin kalau pemuda berjaket tebal itu adalah Sasori. Tapi apa itu dia? Padahal Sakura sendiri belum pernah melihat seperti apa rupa Sasori selama ini.

"_Aku memakai jaket tebal warna merah. Kau bisa melihatku 'kan?"_

Ternyata dugaan Sakura benar, tapi Sakura langsung tersenyum jahil. Dia ingin benar-benar memastikan pemuda itu memang benar Sasori atau bukan.

"Yang memakai jaket tebal warna merah itu banyak!" balas Sakura meskipun saat itu dapat dipastikan yang sedang memakai jaket setebal itu hanya Sasori seorang.

"_Kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja!" Sakura hampir saja tertawa, tapi ditahannya agar Sasori tidak curiga.

"_Melakukan apa?"_ balas Sasori dengan nada malas.

"Aku ingin kau angkat tangan kananmu dan bilang, Sakura, aku cinta padamu."

"_Apa aku harus melakukannya?"_

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku akan pulang saja sekarang." Sakura mengeluarkan jurus ancamannya lagi pada Sasori. Posisi mereka sekarang terbalik.

"_Ck... Baik. Lihat dan perhatikan!"_ Sakura nyaris saja melompat girang saat mendengar balasan Sasori kalau tak ingat saat ini ia sedang berada di keramaian.

Mata _emerlad_-nya dipusatkan ke arah pemuda berjaket tebal itu dengan seksama. sambil tetap mendekatkan telinganya pada ponsel. Tak lama pemuda itu memang benar-benar mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"_Sakura... Aku cinta padamu,"_ ucapnya dan Sakura dapat menangkap bibir pemuda itu bergerak.

Mata beningnya berkaca-kaca. Dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dimatikan ponselnya dan ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Dengan kecepatan kilat gadis itu berlari ke arah Sasori. Disambarnya pemuda itu untuk dia peluk.

"Akhirnya kau benar-benar datang!" ucapnya penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Yah, setidaknya ia tak sia-sia menunggu pemuda itu selama berjam-jam.

"Dasar bodoh... " gumam Sasori pelan sambil menjitak pelan Sakura.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tulus terukir pada bibir Sasori. Ada suatu rasa kasih yang berbeda saat gadis itu memeluknya. Dia merasa bahagia saat melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

"Ayo ke rumahku!" seru Sakura yang dengan erat menggenggam telapak tangan Sasori.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short multichapter

Main Pair : SasoSaku/Slight SasuSaku

Story by Abstract nonesense

.

**Dear Vampire**

**Chapter 5**

.

Sakura dengan sangat senang hati membawa Sasori ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu terus berceloteh, menceritakan mengenai keadaan di Konoha kepada pemuda itu. Sementara Sasori hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan sesekali mengangguk.

"Nah, kita sampai!" gadis itu berseru senang saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar itu.

"Semuanya jadi 1000 yen," kata sang supir taksi.

"Uhm, biar aku saja yang bayar!" celetuk Sakura yang langsung dicegah oleh Sasori.

"Kau itu apa-apaan? Biar aku saja. Setidaknya ini membuktikan aku bertanggung jawab terhadapmu." Meskipun pemuda itu mengomel tapi Sakura merasa senang dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasori barusan 'tanggung jawab' dan kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa aman.

_Klotak!_

Sesuatu terjatuh dari saku jaket Sasori. Sakura mengambil botol kecil dari plastik itu dengan cepat. Dilihatnya dalam botol itu terdapat beberapa kapsul berwarna merah darah.

"Terima kasih," ucap sang supir taksi dan kemudian melajukan kendaraannya.

"Saso—" Sakura saat itu ingin memberikan botol obat tersebut pada Sasori yang sepertinya belum menyadari benda itu terjatuh dari saku jaketnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Ino dan Tenten datang.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAKURA!" kedua gadis itu berseru riang memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada teman merah muda mereka.

Kedua gadis itu bergerak, belari kecil mendekati Sakura sambil tersenyum sumringah. Emerald Sakura melirik ke arah bingkisan yang masing-masing dibawa Ino dan Tenten. Melihat hal itu mau tak mau Sakura merasa terharu, ternyata kedua temannya sama sekali tak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, disaat keluarganya sendiri sibuk dengan urusan bisnis. Dalam hati gadis itu mengucap syukur atas kebaikan yang telah ia terima dari Tuhan karena memiliki teman-teman sebaik Ino dan Tenten.

"Ino, Tenten. Terima kasih!" Sakura tersenyum senang. Ini benar-benar kejutan untuknya. Ino dan Tenten datang sambil membawa bingkisan.

"Hei, hei jangan terharu begitu! Jelaskan dulu pada kami, siapa dia?" Tenten mencolek tangan Sakura sambil melirik ke arah pemuda yang sedang berdiri bosan persis di sebelahnya.

"Oh, iya hampir lupa. Dia Sasori!" Sakura dengan sumringah mengenalkan pemuda itu pada kedua temannya dan langsung merangkul erat tangan Sasori.

"HAH?!" Tenten dan Ino tercengang. Diantara mereka sama-sama tidak ada yang menyangka kalau pemuda yang berdomisili di Iwagakure itu benar-benar datang ke Konoha.

"Gak usah kaget seperti itu, ah! Udah, yuk masuk. Kita ngomong di dalam saja!"

...

Sakura akhirnya mengajak yang lainnya untuk masuk dan berbicara di dalam. Gadis itu mempersilahkan Sasori, Ino dan Tenten untuk duduk, sementara dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa minuman dingin.

Tak berapa lama gadis itu datang sambil membawa minuman kaleng yang ia berikan satu-persatu kepada Sasori, Ino dan Tenten.

"Apa nih, isi bingkisan ini?" Sakura menyambar bingkisan yang tadi di bawa oleh Tenten dan Ino sambil melongok ke dalamnya.

"Coba saja lihat!" balas Ino tersenyum. Dia yakin kalau Sakura pasti menyukai apa yang dibawanya.

"Apa, ya?" Sakura merogoh ke dalam bingkisan itu sambil bersenandung kecil, "Ino... Tenten... Ini 'kan komik yang dari dulu aku cari-cari! Huaaaaah senangnya~ " Sakura berseru senang saat melihat kumpulan komik berjudul "_Naruto_" yang memang sudah lama dicari-carinya.

"Sudah kami duga, kalau kau pasti menyukainya!" Tenten ikut tersenyum saat melihat kawannya itu tersenyum bahagia. Yah, Sakura memang gadis yang ceria, tapi sebenarnya keceriaannya itu hanya untuk menutupi kesepiannya. Ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia dan Ino lakukan untuk Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang kau berikan untuk Sakura?" tanya Ino yang kemudian melirik ke arah Sasori yang masih berkutat dengan minumannya.

"Gadis manja itu tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk beli sesuatu." Pemuda itu hanya mendengus. Seandainya saja mereka tahu kalau dia mengalami banyak kesulitan pagi ini.

"Siapa bilang Sasori tidak memberikan apa-apa untukku?" sambar Sakura dengan gaya yang sok misterius. Membuat Ino dan Tenten mau tak mau jadi penasaran. Apa Sasori memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura? Sasori menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia juga merasa penasaran dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Hari ini Sasori sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan karena sudah mau datang menemuiku," jawab si merah muda sambil mengulum senyum. Ketiga orang di hadapannya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

'_Dasar... Bisa juga dia berkata demikian... '_ Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura. Siapa yang bisa menduga gadis manja dan egois seperti Sakura bisa berpikir dan bicara seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak melepas jaketmu itu, Sasori?" Ino melirik ke arah Sasori yang masih mengenakan jaket tebal meskipun sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Benar juga. Memangnya kau tidak gerah?" timpal Tenten yang baru menyadarinya.

"Ah, ya kelupaan." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Sasori.

Sebenarnya Sasori merasa enggan untuk melepas jaketnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia tidak mau memancing kecurigaan. Lagipula akan aneh kalau dia terus mengenakan jaket setebal itu. Pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri dan melepaskan jaket merahnya. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan _long sleeve V neck_ berwarna hitam.

"Sakura, di mana aku harus meletakkan jaket ini?" tanyanya dengan santai sambil berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan.

Ketiga gadis itu kini menatap Sasori dengan pandangan gado-gado membuat pemuda itu jadi tak enak hati dan sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Kira-kira beginilah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

'_Sasori keren juga kalau dipikir-pikir... '_ Sakura menatap pacar barunya yang ternyata gak kalah kece dari Sasuke.

'_Uwaaah... Cute and sexy!'_ Tenten menjerit heboh dalam hati.

'_Dia pucat sekali... '_ Ino malah membatin curiga.

"Err... Tenten, kau mimisan!" Sasori _sweatdrop_ melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidung gadis yang khas dengan cepolan pada rambutnya.

"Ah, ma-maaf!" spontan gadis bercepol itu langsung menutup hidungnya, "Sakura aku pinjam kamar mandinya, ya!" Tenten buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar Tenten! Dari dulu tidak berubah!" Ino geleng-geleng melihat Tenten yang benar-benar memalukan. Dia berani taruhan gadis itu pasti tadi sedang berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh.

"Sasori, kemarikan jaketmu." Sakura meminta jaket merah yang masih dipegang oleh sang pemilik. Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu menyerahkan jaketnya kepada Sakura.

Sakura lekas beranjak ke kamarnya. Dia berniat untuk meletakkan jaket itu di kamarnya yang ada di atas. Keadaan hening sesaat, hanya tinggal Ino dan Sasori berdua di ruang tamu tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya kau dan kenapa kau bisa bersama Sakura. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kau bukan manusia." Ucapan Ino begitu tajam dan dia melemparkan pandangan yang sama tajamnya dengan perkataannya.

'_Gadis ini... Dia bukan gadis biasa... '_ Sasori agak terkejut dengan perkataan Ino yang tiba-tiba dan mengenai sasaran itu. Tapi dia tetap bersikap tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu. Kalau aku bukan manusia, lalu apa?" balasnya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kau adalah... vampir," jawab Ino dengan tepat.

Sasori tak menjawab. Dia hanya memicing menatap manik _aquamarine_ Ino. Dia yakin sekali kalau Ino bukanlah sekedar gadis remaja biasa. Meskipun samar tapi ia dapat merasakan kalau gadis pirang berkuncir kuda itu memiliki suatu kekuatan yang tak umum.

"Ahahaha maaf ya aku lama!" suara Tenten melenyapkan aura ketegangan diantara Ino dan Sasori. Gadis itu tertawa cengengesan tanpa menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Oh, ya Sasori. Apa kau ada kenalan di sini?" tanya Ino mencari topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya adalah langkah awal baginya mengorek informasi mengenai kekasih baru Sakura itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya teman di sini. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sasori setenang mungkin. Dia tahu saat ini Ino sedang menginterogasinya. Mungkin gadis itu berpikir kalau dirinya memiliki kerabat vampir di Konoha.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menginap di mana? Tidak mungkin 'kan kau hanya berkunjung sehari saja di sini. Kasihan Sakura." Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang menuruni tangga, baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya di atas.

"Sasori menginap di sini saja," sambar Sakura cepat.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa cari penginapan." Sasori dengan tegas menolaknya.

"Eh, kok gitu? Penginapan jauh, adanya di pusat kota. Kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu bagaimana? Bukankah itu akan merepotkan? Lebih baik kau di sini saja menemaniku. Aku juga hanya sendiri di sini." Gadis itu kembali merajuk dan entah sejak kapan Sasori jadi lemah dengan rengekan manja Sakura. Pemuda itu dapat menangkap raut kesedihan dari wajah Sakura saat mengatakan kalau ia hanya seorang diri di rumah.

"Kau itu bodoh? Laki-laki dan perempuan tidak boleh tinggal serumah. Apa kata orang nanti?" Sasori mendengus. Kadang-kadang Sakura tak bisa berpikir jauh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kesal selalu dibilang bodoh terus-terusan oleh Sasori.

"Sudahlah Sasori. Kau menginap saja di sini. kalau perlu aku dan Tenten juga akan ikut menemani agar terhindar dari omongan yang tidak enak!" Ino memberikan solusi meskipun sebenarnya dia sedang ingin mencari informasi.

"Benarkah? Kalian berdua baik sekali~ " Sakura langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senang tanpa tahu maksud dari Ino yang sebenarnya.

"Sasori, kau sudah dengar 'kan yang dibilang Ino? Pokoknya kau harus menginap di sini." Sakura menatap ke arah Sasori sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Tenten pulang dulu. Nanti kami kemari lagi!" Ino melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan segera menarik tangan Tenten.

...

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan sampai ke pintu gerbang mengantar Ino dan Tenten yang berpamitan untuk pulang. Begitu sampai di pintu gerbang kedua gadis itu tidak lekas pergi. Ino sempat tersenyum dan ingin menguji Sasori sekali lagi.

"Sasori, sampai kami datang lagi, tolong jaga Sakura-_chan_ ya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasori. Di situ Sasori dapat melihat sebuah cincin perak yang dikenakan Ino. Itu bukanlah cincin biasa, tapi itu adalah cincin pendeteksi vampir.

'_Kita lihat saja Sasori. Apa kau benar-benar vampir, atau bukan.'_ Ino terlihat percaya diri sekali. Dia yakin cincin itu dapat mengetahui seseorang itu adalah vampir atau bukan, karena vampir mana pun yang terkena cincin itu akan terbakar tangannya.

'_Gadis bodoh. Kau pikir aku sudah berapa lama hidup? Butuh ratusan tahun bagimu untuk menjebakku seperti ini.'_ Sasori tentu saja menyadari trik apa yang mau digunakan oleh Ino. Cincin itu tak akan mempan kepadanya apalagi setelah ia meminum darah Karin.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjaga Sakura." Tanpa ragu Sasori meraih dan menjabat tangan Ino.

Untuk sesaat keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan melemparkan senyuman aneh. Tenten dan Sakura hanya melihat keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Keduanya memang terlihat sedang tersenyum, tapi kenapa ada api permusuhan yang memercik?

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Sakura!" akhirnya Ino melepaskan juga tangannya dari Sasori, "hati-hati jangan sampai digigit vampir!" Ino berceletuk sambil melirik Sasori. Pemuda itu tak merespon akan sindiran yang dilayangkan Ino kepadanya.

"Dah, Sakura~ "

Sambil tertawa kedua gadis itu akhirnya pulang dari rumah Sakura. Di jalan Ino melihat ke arah tangannya dan berpikir heran kenapa tadi Sasori baik-baik saja? Dia tidak terbakar atau pun terluka.

'_Dia pasti bukan vampir sembarangan. Aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada yang lain nanti,'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang berencana untuk melaporkan keberadaan Sasori yang ia curigai sebagai vampir.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Untuk alur pada cerita di sini memang ada suatu kesengajaan _Loop_ yang saya lakukan untuk mempelajari 'sesuatu'. Apa masih ada yang mau memberikan review membawa-bawa profile pribadi? :)

Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan. Biarlah _review_-mu (suatu perbuatan yang anda lakukan) menjadi cerminan dirimu sendiri ketika kau menata masa depan, agar disaat kau berpaling ke belakang, kau akan kembali teringat 'siapa dirimu'. Masa lalu dapat terlupa tapi tidak akan dapat terhapus atau tergantikan.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short multichapter/Cameo Reiran

Main Pair : SasoSaku

Story by Abstract nonesense

.

"_Do you believe the words of **happy ending **_?"

**Dear Vampire**

Chapter 6

.

**Malamnya...**

Ino dan Tenten pada malam itu benar-benar jadi menginap di rumah Sakura. Satu hal yang sangat disesali oleh Sasori karena dia harus berurusan dengan Ino.

Para gadis sedang asik bercengkrama di dalam kamar Sakura. Suara tawa mereka bahkan terdengar sampai ke ruangan kamar sebelah, tempat Sasori berada.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:00 malam. Masih belum terlalu malam untuk gadis-gadis itu tidur. Sementara Sasori dapat dipastikan dia akan terjaga sampai pagi dan sudah bisa ditebak dia merasa bosan. Terutama saat ini ia tak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

.

.

**Akasuna mansion...**

Di Iwagakure, tepatnya di kediaman Akasuna. Para vampir sedang berusaha untuk membebaskan Karin yang terjebak di dalam kamar Sasori. Mereka semua sudah berkutat berusaha mengeluarkan gadis itu selama berjam-jam.

"Sungguh keterlaluan! Jadi anak itu pergi dan mengurungmu di dalam?" dapat terlihat raut kemarahan pada wajah Chiyo, sang nenek. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang diinginkan oleh cucu laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

"Karin, apa kau tidak apa-apa di dalam sana?" tanya Chiyo untuk memastikan keadaan Karin.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Baa-san_... " Karin berteriak lemah memberitahukan keadaannya. Dia hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan nyeri pada bagian leher yang bekas digigit oleh adiknya.

"Syukurlah... " Chiyo bergumam pelan dan mengucap lega kalau Karin tidak apa-apa di dalam sana.

"Kalian lanjutkan pelepasan mantra segel." Nenek itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melanjutkan melepas penguncian segel, "ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan," ucapnya kemudian dan bergegas turun ke bawah.

"_Sasori, di mana kau sekarang?" _

Wanita yang sudah hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun itu menggunakan kekuatan telepatinya untuk memanggil Sasori.

Jauh di Konoha, Sasori yang sedang bersandar di atas tempat tidur terkejut ketika tiba-tiba didengarnya suara Chiyo yang mengusik batinnya. Tak salah lagi, neneknya itu pasti menggunakan kekuatan telepati untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

"_Nenek... Ada apa memanggilku?"_

Sasori tahu ia tak bisa mengelak dan terpaksa menjawab panggilan dari sang nenek.

"_Ada apa katamu? Kau mengurung Karin dan pergi tanpa pamit!"_

Sudah jelas Chiyo sangat marah atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

"_Apa kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu? Kau mau membuatku malu pada keluarga Hyuuga?"_

Lengkingan suara Chiyo yang terdengar di dalam batinnya membuat kepala Sasori sakit.

"_Sekarang cepat katakan padaku, ada di mana kau sekarang?"_

"_Maafkan aku, Baa-san. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya... "_

"_Sasori! Jangan membantah! Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku minta kau cepat pulang sekarang juga!"_

"_Baa-san itu tidak mungkin. Saat ini aku berada jauh dari Iwagakure!"_

"_Sasori! Jangan membuatku marah!"_

"_Maaf, Baa-san... "_

Perdebatan itu berakhir dengan Sasori yang memutus telepati antara dirinya dan Chiyo. Pemuda itu menutup batinnya untuk mencegah sang nenek yang berusaha memanggilnya dengan kekuatan telepati.

"Keterlaluan! Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluarga Hyuuga?" Chiyo benar-benar dibuat kelimpungan. Tampaknya ia tak ada pilihan lain, selain mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

**Konoha, Kediaman Haruno...**

Sasori malah jadi gelisah karena Chiyo yang menghubunginya lewat telepati. Ada gurat rasa bersalah. Semua yang dikatakan neneknya itu memang benar. Dia sudah mengurung Karin dan membuat neneknya harus menanggung malu, dan semua itu dilakukannya untuk seorang Sakura. Seorang gadis biasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunianya yang dengan seenaknya memintanya datang ke Konoha dan untuk suatu hal yang tak ia mengerti, gadis itu sukses besar membuatnya cemas.

Sementara itu di kamar Sakura, gadis-gadis itu sudah mulai merasa ngantuk. Sakura, sang pemilik kamar beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kalau ngantuk tidak usah ditahan! Tidur saja duluan," celetuk Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang sedang berusaha menahan kantuk.

"Tapi aku masih mau ngobrol banyak~ " Sakura merajuk manja dan tetep ngotot untuk tidak tidur duluan.

"Ngobrolnya disambung besok saja. Tenten juga sudah tidur, tuh!" Ino melirik ke arah Tenten yang sudah tidur dengan pulasnya.

Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Ino. Pada akhirnya gadis merah muda itu menuruti kata-kata Ino untuk segera tidur. Selain rasa kantuk yang semakin menjalar dan membuat kedua bola matanya merasa berat, besok juga ia harus segera pergi ke sekolah.

"Ya sudah, aku akan tidur. Selamat malam Ino," ucap gadis itu dan segera merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Sakura memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam, Sakura," balas Ino yang juga ikut tidur di sebelah Sakura.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian. Tepat ketika Sakura sudah benar-benar tertidur, Ino membuka matanya. Manik _aquamarine _itu bersinar di dalam kegelapan.

Ino berbalik ke samping untuk melihat Sakura dan Tenten, memastikan keduanya sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas.

Setelah yakin kedua temannya benar-benar tertidur, gadis _blonde_ itu bangun dari atas tempat tidur. Diraihnya sebuah kunciran rambut yang tergeletak di meja kecil dekat ranjang dan mengikat rambutnya. Ino berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari dalam kamar. Gadis itu juga mengunci pintu kamar untuk berjaga-jaga dan Sakura memang selalu menggantungkan kunci kamarnya di depan pintu begitu saja.

Matanya kini tertuju ke arah kamar yang sedang ditempati Sasori. Ino berjalan menuju ke kamar itu dengan hati-hati. Ia sadar kalau Sasori adalah vampir yang kemungkinan cukup berbahaya dan dia tak ingin pemuda itu menyadari aksinya.

_Cklek!_

Ino terkejut saat pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Sosok Sasori keluar dari kamar itu dan Ino langsung membatu di tempat. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat tatapan hazel itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Ino?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara yang berat dan dalam.

'_Sialan!'_ Ino mengumpat saat melihat kedua manik hazel itu sudah berubah menjadi merah, seperti batu _ruby_.

Sasori kini keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depan Ino, memasang wajah datar dengan gaya santai, seolah Ino bukanlah suatu ancaman untuknya. Sikapnya yang seperti meremehkan membuat Ino agak kesal juga. Dia itu pemburu vampir! Setidaknya Sasori harus merasa takut sedikit seperti vampir-vampir lainnya.

"Vampir! Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa berhubungan dengan Sakura. Tapi yang jelas aku akan membasmimu agar tak mencelakainya atau pun orang lain!" ucapnya dengan lantang, mengobarkan bendera perang pada Sasori.

"Heh... " Sasori hanya menyeringai sesaat.

...

Di Iwagakure, Chiyo terpaksa harus menghubungi Hiashi, vampir pemimpin klan Hyuuga dan mengatakan kalau acara pertemuan untuk sementara harus ditunda. Hiashi awalnya merasa sangat terhina tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Chiyo, laki-laki tersebut dapat menerimanya.

"Ada apa, Ayah? Apakah ada kabar dari keluarga Sasori?"

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo tampak gelisah. Sedari tadi dia memang sedang menunggu kedatangan keluarga Akasuna ke tempatnya. Tapi aneh, sampai jam segini yang ditunggu tak datang juga dan itu membuat perasaannya menjadi cemas.

"Mereka menunda acara pertemuannya," jawab Hiashi sambil menoleh ke arah putri sulungnya yang paling cantik dengan sendu. Ia kasihan pada Hinata yang mendapat hinaan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Hinata?" pria itu tersenyum lembut dan membelai mahkota indigo sang putri dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mereka hanya menundanya 'kan, bukan membatalkannya. " Hinata membalas perlakuan sang ayah dengan senyuman.

"Lagipula aku yakin keluarga Akasuna tidak akan macam-macam karena hanya klan kita saja yang bisa membantu klan mereka dari kepunahan." Hinata tampak begitu tenang dan yakin. Setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya begitu mantap.

"Kau begitu yakin sekali Hinata?" Hiashi mengernyit. Merasa agak heran dari mana anak gadisnya bisa mendapat keyakinan seperti itu.

"Karena aku tahu, Ayah." Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya membalas dengan penuh keyakinan.

Hinata Hyuuga, dia adalah anak pertama dari klan Hyuuga, yang saat ini menjadi klan vampir terkuat dan terbanyak. Dia merupakan vampir pendiam dan misterius. Dibalik sifat lemah-lembutnya, ia menyimpan banyak kejutan yang terkadang tak terduga.

...

Kembali ke kediaman Haruno. Saat ini Ino tengah terduduk lemas di depan Sasori, sementara pemuda itu masih berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Ino sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa kehilangan seluruh tenaganya hanya dengan menatap kedua manik merah itu.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau adalah teman Sakura," ujar Sasori.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Ino lalu berjongkok tepat di sebelah gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino yang masih tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Tapi...," Ino dapat merasakan napas dari pemuda itu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari telinganya, "kalau kau sampai membocorkan identitasku pada orang lain terutama pada Sakura. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu." Ancaman yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu membuat bulu romanya merinding. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba saja menelusuk ke dalam tulangnya.

Sasori kembali berdiri, "selamat malam, Ino," ucapnya sanbil setengah menyeringai. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya lagi.

'_Ini gawat. Aku harus menyampaikan hal ini pada Sasuke dan yang lain, apa pun caranya!'_ tangan gadis itu meremas gaun tidurnya dan bertekad untuk mengatakan yang ia ketahui saat ini kepada Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Bagi yang ingin memberi saran silahkan lewat PM, atau buat yang mau meralat kalimat pada tulisan saya, silahkan PM agar bisa leluasa untuk tanya-jawab. Saya masih baru belajar, tentunya akan jadi banyak tanya nanti. Jujur saja saya juga banyak tanya kepada beberapa author lain mengenai tulisan dan tanda-baca sampai mereka pegel hahaha. Tapi saya juga ingin bisa menulis dengan baik di sini.

Satu hal yang ingin saya tekankan adalah, tolong sebelum kritik/mengkritik sesuatu, baca dulu cerita yang ada, jangan asal nulis kritik. Kalian akan tampak konyol kalau mengkritik tapi apa yang dikritik itu salah kalimatnya, jelas terlihat kalian tidak membacanya. Kalau memang tidak suka membaca cerita saya, kalian bisa drop cerita ini, tidak usah repot-repot mengkritik cerita yang jelas-jelas tidak anda baca. Kalian akan tampak mengada-ada apalagi sampai bawa-bawa profile BIO.

Selain itu, sebelum mengkritik, pahami dulu genre yang ada di dalam cerita. Ada seseorang yang mengkritik pada bagian "kenapa Sasori menggigit Karin? Maksudnya? Gak ngerti aku? Bla bla bla" bukankah sudah jelas? Ini genre apa, tema apa, kenapa masih ditanyakan? Apakah logika tidak bisa masuk ke dalam pikiran? Dia vampir dan menggigit Karin hal yang wajar dan dia membutuhkan kekuatan. Mungkin daripada disebut kritik, lebih tepat itu adalah suatu pertanyaan.

Dan, tolong jangan paksakan gaya tulisan anda kepada saya. Masing-masing author punya style. Saya memiliki gaya sendiri, begitu pun dengan anda, dan tak ada satu orang pun yang mau dipaksa untuk menjadi sama. My style, ur style, my way and your way. Gaya tulisan itu berbeda dari 'mana tulisan yang benar dan mana yang salah'.

Di cerita ini sekali lagi saya katakan, memang ada suatu Loop alur yang saya lakukan untuk 'melihat' dan 'mengetahui' (ini celah yang sengaja saya buka).


	8. Chapter 8

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short multichapter

Main Pair : SasoSaku

Story by _Abstract nonesense_

.

**Dear Vampire**

**Chapter 7**

.

Besok paginya, kediaman Haruno

.

"SELAMAT PAGI!" Sakura menyambut pagi dengan suara yang begitu riang.

Gadis itu membuka selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil menarik Tenten yang masih terlelap tidur dan Ino yang masih mengantuk. Kejadian semalam membuat gadis dengan rambut _dirty blonde_ itu sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia selalu was-was kalau saja Sasori tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke kamar dan menggigitnya, atau Sakura, atau Tenten.

"Hoaaaahmzz... " Tenten menguap lebar sambil mengucek sebelah matanya dengan malas. "Sudah pagi, ya?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan.

"Aku masih mengantuk, Sakura. Biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi," sahut Ino yang masih enggan berpisah dari ranjang empuk, bantal dan guling.

"Ish! Ayo bangun Ino. Biasanya kau selalu bangun pagi 'kan? Ayo bangun!" Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menarik Ino turun dari ranjang.

"Mari kubantu!" seru Tenten yang langsung turun dari tempat tidur.

Kedua gadis itu sama-sama menarik kaki Ino dan membuatnya langsung merosot turun dari ranjang sambil mengaduh. Sprei, bantal, guling dan selimut di atas ranjang jadi berantakan.

"Ino nyebelin! Kamarku jadi berantakan, deh!" Sakura memandang bete ke arah tempat tidurnya yang acak-acakan.

"Huh, nanti akan aku bereskan," dengus Ino yang kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan kembali bantal serta guling yang jatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"Kalau gitu aku mandi duluan, ya!" Tenten secepat kilat berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Eh, gak boleh! Pokoknya harus aku yang duluan!" sambar Sakura gak mau kalah.

Kedua gadis itu berlomba untuk masuk ke kamar mandi lebih dulu. Ino yang melihat tingkah kedua temannya hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Daripada rebutan lebih baik kalian mandi sama berdua!" cetus Ino sambil terkikik geli.

"Ish, Ino! Ngomongnya suka asal!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah Ino dan kelengahannya digunakan Tenten untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mandi duluan, ya! Dah!" Tenten bergegas mengunci pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat.

"Ah, Tenten curang~ " Sakura hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup rapat dengan pasrah. Ino kemudian tertawa senang sambil melanjutkan merapihkan tempat tidur Sakura yang sudah ia buat berantakan.

...

Di kamar sebelah Sasori yang memang sama sekali tak bisa tidur itu terlihat sedang kebingungan. Sudah sejak 10 menit lalu ia mengobrak-abrik bagian tempat tidur. Membuka selimut dari tempat tidur tersebut dan tangannya menelusuri sprei putih pada tempat tidur seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

'_Kemana ya? Kok, gak ada? Bisa gawat kalau sampai hilang!' _batinnya berujar cemas sambil tetap fokus mencari benda yang hilang.

Tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya di atas tempat tidur, pemuda itu beranjak turun. Ia bergerak membuka kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kolongnya. Berharap apa yang dicarinya bisa ia temukan di bawah sana.

'_Tidak ada juga?'_ Sasori semakin merasa cemas karena di kolong tempat tidur pun benda itu juga tak ada.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!" tak berapa lama pemuda itu berseru girang. Sepertinya dia baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Aku menyimpannya di saku jaket! Kalau begitu aku harus segera meminta jaketku pada Sakura!" buru-buru pemuda itu keluar dari kolong tempat tidur dan bergegas keluar kamar menuju ke kamar Sakura.

_Tap tap tap!_

Sasori melangkah cepat ke arah kamar Sakura yang pintunya masih tertutup rapat.

"_Hahahaha rambutmu kalau dilepas ternyata lucu sekali!" _

"_Apa sih? Daripada rambutmu tuh yang acak-acakan!"_

"_Hey, mana sisir yang kupegang tadi?"_

Dari arah luar Sasori mampu mendengar suara tawa dari Sakura dan kawan-kawannya. Entah mengapa ia jadi merasa agak canggung. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus bisa memberanikan diri dan menghilangkan rasa canggung itu.

_Tok tok tok!_

Diketuknya pintu berwarna putih itu dengan hati-hati.

"_Tenten itu 'kan sisir yang tadi kucari. Cepat sini, kembalikan!"_

"_Ih. Siapa cepat dia yang dapat!"_

"_Kalian bisa diam tidak, sih?"_

'_Astaga mereka berisik sekali...'_ Sasori menggerutu dalam hati dan berpikir kalau gadis-gadis itu sangat berisik, bahkan lebih cerewet dibanding kakaknya.

_Tok tok tok!_

Sasori mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura sekali lagi, "Sakura!" sambil memanggil nama gadis tersebut, berharap suaranya dapat terdengar.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar suasana sangat heboh dengan Tenten yang malah main kejar-kejaran dengan Ino karena berebutan sisir. Tampaknya kegaduhan yang terjadi di dalam menyamarkan suara ketukan Sasori. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Kena!" Ino akhirnya berhasil menyambar sisir dari tangan Tenten, "butuh waktu 1000 tahun untukmu kalau mau mengalahkanku, Tenten~ " ejek Ino menandai kemenangannya dengan seringai.

"Apa, sih. Orang cuma sisir doang!" Tenten mendengus sebal.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Sakura. Aku masih penasaran, emangnya kamu beneran udah bisa lupain Sasuke?" Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang sedang menyisir mahkota merah mudanya di depan cermin.

"Kenapa harus membahas Sasuke, sih?" _mood_ Sakura turun seketika begitu Tenten menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke.

"Pagi-pagi jangan bikin galau!" sambar Ino sambil lirik-lirik ke arah Sakura yang raut wajahnya berubah masam.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" Tenten menoleh ke arah Ino dan mendelik padanya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin tahu perasaan Sakura saja, apa ia serius benar-benar suka pada Sasori? Atau jangan-jangan hanya rasa sesaat saja.

"Katakan padaku Sakura~" Tenten merengek seperti anak kecil, "Lalu, waktu kau berduaan dengan Sasuke, dia bilang apa?" tanyanya yang ternyata masih kepo dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan Sakura dan Sasuke waktu itu.

"Sasuke memintaku untuk kembali menjadi pacarnya," jawab Sakura cuek. Tenten dan Ino sontak melongo dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Seriusan? Lalu?" Tenten membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi. Dasar _miss_ kepo.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja aku menolaknya karena aku hanya menyukai Sasori!" jawab Sakura sambil berdiri dan meletakkan sisirnya di atas meja rias. "Sudah, ah! Kenapa jadi ngomongin cowok, sih? Mendingan kita siap-siap." Sakura mengambil blazer miliknya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dan segera memakainya.

Perbincangan ketiga gadis itu tanpa sengaja didengar oleh Sasori yang masih berdiri di luar.

'_Sialan! Aku jadi mendengarkan obrolan cewek!'_ Pemuda itu hanya mampu tertunduk dan samar-samar terlihat wajah pemuda itu agak merona.

'_Ah, sudahlah. Nanti saja aku meminta jaketku.'_ Sasori akhirnya meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasori masuk ke kamarnya, Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar bersama Ino dan tenten sambil bersenda-gurau. Sakura keluar sambil membawa jaket merah milik Sasori.

"Ke kamar Sasori dulu, ya. Aku ingin memberikan jaket ini pada Sasori," ucapnya pada Ino dan Tenten. Gadis itu melangkah menuju ke kamar si kepala merah dengan perasaan sedikit canggung.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Sasori. Apa kau sudah bangun?" gadis itu mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda itu dan memanggilnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"_Aku sudah bangun, Sakura. Tunggu sebentar!"_ balas pemuda itu dari dalam kamar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu..."

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu dengan gugup. Aneh, sekali. Hanya dengan menunggu di depan kamar Sasori saja ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Gadis itu meremas jemarinya yang tertutup jaket tebal merah milik sang kekasih. Suasana pagi yang dingin sungguh sangat kontras dengan keringat yang membanjiri telapak tangannya. Sementara Ino dan Tenten terlihat cekikikan di depan kamar Sakura saat melihat tingkah teman mereka yang sedang dilanda kegugupan.

"Hihihihi, Sakura payah sekali!" Tenten mentertawai Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Begitu kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Nanti kau juga merasakannya, Tenten," timpal Ino ikut mentertawakan kegugupan Sakura.

"Hei, aku dengar itu!" Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino dan Tenten dengan tatapan sebal.

_Cklek!_

Kenop pintu kamar dibuka dari dalam. Tenten dan Ino segera diam dan Sakura langsung kembali berdiri tegap menanti Sasori.

_Krieeet..._

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan secara perlahan-lahan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah dari dalam. Sampai pada akhirnya pintu itu terbuka sempurna dan Sasori berdiri di depan pintu dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan si gadis merah muda.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan datar tanpa bisa menyadari kegugupan yang sedang melanda Sakura. Dasar laki-laki tidak peka.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini... juga ini." Gadis itu menyerahkan jaket merah milik Sasori kepada sang pemilik, juga sebuah botol berisi obat –benda yang sejak tadi dicari-cari oleh Sasori- kapsul berwarna merah darah.

"Ini...?" Sasori menggenggam botol itu kuat-kuat dan melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda-tanya pada Sakura.

"Oh, itu. Aku menemukannya terjatuh dari saku jaketmu," jawab Sakura yang langsung mengerti dari tatapan Sasori, "maaf, ya. Aku lupa mengembalikannya kemarin," ucapnya sambil menjitak pelan keningnya sendiri. "Tapi begitu ingat, aku langsung mengembalikannya padamu, hehehe." Gadis itu mengulum senyum jenaka.

"Terima kasih," balas Sasori.

'_Aku penasaran, botol apa yang tadi diberikan Sakura pada Sasori?' _Ino dari kejauhan berusaha untuk melihat botol yang diberikan Sakura pada Sasori tadi. tapi, usahanya sia-sia. Botol itu sudah dimasukkan oleh sang pemilik ke saku jaketnya lagi.

"Uhm... Sasori...," panggil Sakura begitu melihat pemuda itu berbalik dan hendak masuk ke kamar lagi.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati gadis itu hanya tertunduk. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hendak dikatakan oleh Sakura, tapi gadis terlihat ragu untuk bicara.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan sabar. Ia masih berdiri menunggu untuk Sakura bicara.

"Kau... jangan pulang dulu, ya..." Sakura masih bicara sambil tertunduk.

"Sigh..." Sasori menghela napas sesaat, "Ada apa lagi? Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku kemari terburu-buru? Aku sama sekali tidak bawa baju ganti, Sakura." Pemuda itu berusaha memberi penjelasan. Dia sudah datang, bahkan menginap. Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa gadis itu menahannya untuk pulang?

"Jangan pulang dulu sebelum aku pulang sekolah, ya...?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasori dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'_Sial! Ini mulai menyebalkan!'_

"Geez... Baiklah, tapi apa kau bisa memberitahukanku di mana aku bisa membeli baju? Setidaknya aku perlu untuk ganti baju 'kan." Sasori mengacak pelan rambutnya. Akhirnya dia kalah juga. Ditatap dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu, siapa yang tahan?

"Yeay~ Sasori memang baik!" Sakura melonjak senang dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

"Sakura, lepaskan aku!" Sasori tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura dan berusaha menyembunyikan sikapnya yang sedang salah tingkah.

'_Aku merasa dia itu vampir yang baik,' _ucap Ino sambil tersenyum begitu melihat kebersamaan Sakura dan Sasori.

_Kalau kau berani memberitahukan identitasku pada orang lain. Aku akan menghabisimu._

Ino terngiang kembali akan ucapan Sasori semalam. Tatapan dan cara pemuda itu bicara begitu dingin dan tajam. _'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh tertipu! Sasori adalah vampir dan dia tetap berbahaya!' _Ino kembali menguatkan hatinya agar tidak larut ke dalam suasana bahagia yang sedang terpampang di depannya.

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan kau berlama-lama begitu?" sambar Tenten yang sebenarnya merasa agak iri juga melihat keduanya sedang bermesraan. Ah, dasar nasib. Salahkan kenapa dirinya menjadi jomblo! Lihat adegan romantis sedikit langsung sensitif.

"Iya, iya tunggu sebentar!" Sakura sempat menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Tenten.

"Mana, ya..." Tangan gadis itu kemudian merogoh ke dalam tas sambil mencari-cari sesuatu, dan tak lama ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Ini alamat toko baju yang ada di perumahan dekat sini. Aku sering pergi ke sana karena baju-bajunya sangat bagus." Ternyata kertas itu bertuliskan alamat toko baju _favorite_ Sakura.

"Ingat, ya. Kalau kau pergi ke sana jangan genit sama penjaga kasirnya!" ucap gadis itu dengan nada cemburu.

"Iya, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Sudah, sana pergi," balas Sasori memutar kedua manik hazelnya. Belum saja dia pergi tapi sudah dicurigai. Dasar perempuan, banyak rasa curiganya.

"Kami pergu dulu!" gadis itu mengulum senyum dan berlari ke arah Ino dan Tenten yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi dengan perasaan puas.

Sasori menatap ketiga gadis itu menuruni tangga sambil geleng-geleng dan berpikir kalau dirinya terlalu bodoh. Lagi-lagi dia menuruti permintaan Sakura yang seenaknya saja memutuskan.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Saran, kritik dan masukan silahkan kirim lewat PM dan saya harap krisar dan masukan yang masuk benar-benar sesuatu yang saya butuhkan. Cerita ini akan segera tamat beberapa chapter lagi.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short multichapter

Main Pair : SasoSaku

Story by _Devilish Grin_

.

**Dear Vampire**

**Chapter 8**

.

Siangnya...

.

Sasori merasa bosan menunggu di dalam rumah seorang diri. Sakura juga belum pulang. Bodohnya ia, kenapa tadi pagi tak ditanyanya gadis itu pulang sekolah jam berapa, jadi dia tidak kesepian seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau kau bosan pergi saja keluar untuk mencari udara segar," ucap seorang nenek tua bernama Sansho yang memang bekerja di keluarga Haruno. Wanita berusia 50 tahun itu memang sengaja dipekerjakan untuk mengurus segala keperluan Sakura. Ia selalu datang jam 8 pagi dan pulang jam 5 sore, sementara hari Sabtu dan Minggu, wanita itu diberi kebebasan untuk libur.

"Yah, aku memang ingin pergi keluar sebentar untuk beli sesuatu," balas Sasori sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan meletakkan koran harian yang sempat ia baca tadi di atas meja. Ia berjalan keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Sasori berjalan sambil menikmati suasana siang itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11:00 siang. Belum terlalu terik untuknya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah. "Indah", gumamnya pelan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak menikmati suasana seperti sekarang ini? 10 tahun? 20 tahun? Ah, mungkin lebih dari itu.

Kepalanya kembali pada posisi semula dan sekarang perhatiannya beralih ke sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di pinggiran jalan, berlarian sambil ditemani oleh ibu mereka masing-masing.

_Tuk...!_

Sebuah bola bergulir ke arah Sasori dan berhenti di depan kakinya.

Sasori perlahan mengambil bola warna-warni itu dari jalan dan matanya mencari-cari sang pemilik.

"Kakak! Itu bolaku!" seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam melambai ke arahnya. Tak lama bocah yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahun itu berlari menghampiri Sasori.

"Bisa tolong kembalikan, Kak?" anak itu meminta bolanya dari tangan Sasori.

"Tentu," balas Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu mengembalikan bola yang ia pegang kepada si anak dan tanpa sengaja tangan keduanya bersentuhan.

"Kakak, tangannya dingin sekali seperti vampir," ucap anak kecil itu dengan polos. "Hiiiy! Ada vampir!" anak itu berlari begitu saja sambil berteriak-teriak menyebut Sasori adalah vampir. Tapi, tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya dengan ucapan sang anak.

_'Ah, anak itu benar... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini,'_ ucap batin Sasori sambil meremas telapak tangannya sendiri.

Seorang wanita kemudian berjalan menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba ia membungkuk di depan Sasori, "maafkan atas ucapan anak saya," katanya yang merasa tidak enak pada Sasori.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," balas Sasori yang jadi canggung karena sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf." Wanita itu masih saja membungkuk dan minta maaf.

"Iya-iya tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Tak ingin berlama-lama di sana Sasori memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi.

Sasori kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko baju yang dikatakan Sakura sebelumnya. Meskipun dia sudah mandi, tapi tetap saja ia merasa gerah dan tak betah kalau belum mengganti pakaian yang hampir seharian ia kenakan.

* * *

**Kediaman Akasuna...**

**.**

Jauh di Iwagakure, kediaman Akasuna. Karin yang terkurung di dalam kamar Sasori akhirnya bisa terbebas juga. Ternyata untuk mengeluarkan Karin dari mantra segel Sasori membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari dugaan dan cukup menguras energi.

"Tak kusangka kalau anak itu bisa menggunakan _spell_ yang kuat seperti ini," ucap Chiyo yang kewalahan sendiri untuk membuka _spell_ pengunci yang dilakukan Sasori.

"Biar bagaimana pun Sasori-_sama_ tetaplah pewaris utama dari klan Akasuna. Wajar saja dia bisa menggunakan _spell_ sekuat ini," ujar seorang gadis yang berdiri di samping Chiyo. Gadis itu adalah salah satu pelayan kepercayaan Akasuna dan sudah tentu ia sangat hapal bagaimana sikap dan kekuatan tuannya.

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chiyo saat melihat Karin keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Baa-san_. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasori, dan acaranya?" tanya Karin yang dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi dan itu berhubungan dengan Sasori.

"Anak itu melarikan diri entah kemana dan acaranya terpaksa ditunda," jawab Chiyo penuh penyesalan, "anak itu benar-benar aneh. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia pikirkan? Apa dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti kalau klan Akasuna dalam keadaan kritis dan hanya klan Hyuuga saja yang bisa membantu kita." Chiyo menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya. Kenapa Sasori tak bisa mengerti situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi kini.

Semua para vampir termasuk Karin hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Chiyo. Karin sendiri merasa kalau mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama bila tiba-tiba dijodohkan tanpa adanya persetujuan terlebih dahulu, apalagi adiknya yang pemberontak? Sudah dapat ditebak pemuda itu pasti akan menolak.

"_Baa-san_...," Karin menatap Chiyo dengan keragu-raguan.

"Ada apa, Karin?" tanya sang nenek sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Karin. Gadis itu terlihat gugup.

"Bagaimana bila posisi Sasori, biar aku yang menggantikannya...?" gadis itu mengajukan suatu usulan untuk mencari jalan tengahnya. Menurutnya akan percuma saja untuk memaksa Sasori pulang, pemuda itu pasti tidak akan mau.

"Maksudmu, menjodohkanmu dengan Neji, begitu?" tanya sang nenek untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya benar. Karin hanya mengangguk pelan, seperti tak yakin dengan usulan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Sigh..., itu bukan jalan yang tepat, Karin..." Chiyo hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia paham betul kalau Karin hanya ingin melindungi Sasori dengan menggantikan posisinya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Bukankah sama saja?" Karin tak mengerti kenapa usulannya dianggap tidak tepat. Bukankah sama saja, kalau dia menikah dengan Neji dan mereka punya anak, maka secara tak langsung anak itu juga akan mewarisi darah klan Akasuna dan klan mereka bertambah.

"Pernikahanmu dengan Neji hanya akan membuat klan Akasuna semakin berkurang. Kalau kau menikah dengan Neji, itu artinya kau menjadi bagian dari klan Hyuuga, begitu pun dengan anak-anakmu kelak." Karin mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Chiyo.

"Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Karin dengan gemas. Ternyata semuanya tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, selain Sasori mau menikah dengan Hinata, dan itu merupakan ketentuan yang sudah tak bisa ditawar kalau dia memang masih peduli dengan klannya!"

* * *

**Konoha**, _Himawari shop _

_._

"Silahkan datang kembali~ " para pelayan toko berkerumun di depan pintu otomatis dengan mata yang sudah berubah menjadi bentuk hati, mengantar kepergian Sasori yang sejak 20 menit lalu masuk ke dalam toko dan sudah jadi populer.

Pemuda itu sekarang kembali berjalan pulang sambil membawa tas plastik dari toko tersebut. Ia membeli satu setel pakaian dan sebuah syal _pink_ yang niatnya ingin ia berikan pada Sakura untuk hadiahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"_Sasori! Katakan padaku, di mana kau sekarang?"_

Sasori kembali mendengar suara sang nenek yang berkomunikasi kepadanya secara batin.

"_Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, maaf..."_

Pemuda itu masih menjawabnya sama. Dia tetap bungkam.

"_Cepat katakan sekarang, atau kau mau membuatku mengamuk!?"_

Ancaman sang nenek membuat nyalinya sedikit bergetar. Percayalah, nenek itu bisa sangat menakutkan kalau sedang marah.

"_Aku ada di Konoha."_

Akhirnya Sasori mengatakan keberadaannya juga.

"_Konoha?! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu? Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang juga cepat kembali!"_

Chiyo marah, marah sekali saat mengetahui pemuda itu sedang berada di Konoha sekarang ini.

"_Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, maaf..."_

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menolak untuk pulang dan selalu bilang kalau ia tidak bisa untuk pulang. Hanya ucapan maaf yang diharapkannya bisa membuat Chiyo maklum.

"_Sasori, kau membuat kesabaranku habis! Sekarang jelaskan lebih rinci tempatmu di mana."_

Chiyo berusaha untuk bersikap sabar menghadapi cucu laki-lakinya itu. Dia tahu, jalan kekerasan tidak akan mempan terhadapnya.

Kepala Sasori berdenyut sakit. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia memberitahukan alamat Sakura kepada Chiyo. Dia tahu kalau Chiyo akan terus-terusan mengusik batinnya sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

"_Baiklah, nenek akan menyuruh Karin ke sana untuk menjemputmu. Ingat, jangan membantah!"_

"Sepertinya aku akan segera mendapatkan masalah besar..."

Pemuda itu bergumam penuh sesal dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah Sakura.

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen**

**.**

Saat ini murid-murid sedang berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas begitu bel istirahat sudah berakhir berbunyi. Tapi tidak dengan Ino. Gadis itu tampak masih berbicara di halaman belakang sekolah, berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kekasih barunya Sakura adalah vampir?" mata _onyx_ itu menatap lekat-lekat kepada Ino yang sedang berbicara serius. Ia berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Ino.

"Aku khawatir kalau vampir itu punya niat jahat pada Sakura...," ucap Ino melanjutkan ceritanya dan mengutarakan kecemasannya. "Sasuke, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?" manik _aquamarine_ Ino kini menatap penuh harap kepada Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencobanya," jawab Sasuke yang setuju untuk membantu Ino mengusir Sasori dari Sakura, tapi keputusannya terlebih didorong oleh rasa penasaran. Ia penasaran vampir seperti apa Sasori itu? Dari cerita Ino, sepertinya ia adalah vampir yang cukup kuat. Mungkin dia dapat mengusir rasa bosannya, karena selama ini selalu dihadapkan oleh vampir-vampir yang lemah.

"Tapi ingat, aku ingin kau merahasiakan semua ini. jangan bilang pada Sakura aku yang cerita padamu." Ino meminta pada Sasuke untuk tidak membawa-bawa namanya dalam urusan ini.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana." Uchiha memang klan pembasmi vampir yang jenius. Baru saja diceritakan tapi pemuda itu langsung mempunyai rencana.

"Aku serahkan dia padamu." Ino dapat bernapas lega karena Sasuke mau membantunya.

...

**Siang harinya, pukul 15:00 waktu setempat.**

Sakura tengah berjalan memasuki gang rumahnya bersama dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu ikut pulang bersamanya karena suatu keadaan yang sebenarnya agak aneh juga. Sasuke meminta –lebih tepatnya memaksa- untuk ikut pulang ke rumah Sakura dengan dalih untuk menanyakan soal matekmatika yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Alasan yang diberikan Sasuke agak tak masuk akal mengingat Sasuke jauh lebih unggul dalam hal matekmatika bila dibandingkan dengannya.

"Aku pulang!" gadis itu berteriak begitu sampai di depan pintu gerbang. Dia tahu di dalam ada Sansho dan berharap Sasori belum pulang.

Tangan gadis itu meraih slot pintu pagar dan membukanya dengan tergesa sehingga membuat bunyi yang cukup nyaring akibat benturan sesama besi tersebut.

"Buka pintunya pelan-pelan Sakura," protes Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan suara nyaring yang masuk ke telinganya.

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru!" balas Sakura dengan sebuah cengiran dan tampang polos.

Begitu pintu gerbang terbuka gadis itu lekas berlari menuju ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah pulang! Sasori, kau masih ada di rumah 'kan?" teriaknya dari depan rumah sambil melepaskan kedua sepatunya dengan buru-buru.

Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura hanya mampu melemparkan pandangan heran. Apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu terburu-buru? Dia terlihat pulang dari sekolah dengan bersemangat dan melangkah cepat, bahkan ketika sampai di rumah pun semangatnya semakin menjadi.

"Sasori! Kalau kau ada di dalam, tolong jawab aku!" Sakura kembali berteriak sambil menatap ke dalam rumah.

Tak lama sosok seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam. Pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dengan mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang tangannya ia gulung sampai siku berwarna merah dan _jeans_ hitam.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sasuke menatap intens ke arah sosok yang baru keluar itu. Ino benar, hanya dengan sekali lihat saja ia dapat menyadari pemuda itu bukan manusia. Bagaimana caranya Sakura bisa berkenalan, bahkan berpacaran dengan seorang vampir? Ah, hal itu tidak penting baginya, karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah membasmi sang vampir yang berani-beraninya datang ke Konoha.

"Oh, kau bawa teman, ya?" Sasori melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

'_Pemuda ini, siapa dia? Auranya berbeda...'_ Sasori tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan firasat buruk saat melihat Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampaknya punya maksud dan tujuan lain datang ke tempat Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke maju menghadap Sasori sambil tersenyum aneh, "dan aku kemari untuk menghabisimu!" tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang bercahaya biru yang langsung diarahkannya ke tubuh Sasori.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Hahaha Sasori bertapa di dalam kamar, faktor dia udah lama gak berinteraksi sama manusia karena keadaannya, jadi ada gap. Untuk adegan romantis saya memang kurang ahli dalam hal ini, maaf bila kurang, tapi akan saya usahakan.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short multichapter

Main Pair : SasoSaku/Slight SasuSaku

Story by_ Devilish Grin_

.

**Dear Vampire**

**Chapter 9**

.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pedang bercahaya biru yang ia arahkan ke tubuh Sasori. Tapi bukan Sasori namanya kalau tidak mengetahui maksud dari Sasuke. Begitu menyadari serangan dari pemuda raven itu, Sasori bergerak mundur dengan cepat menghindari serangan pedang yang tertuju ke arahnya.

BLAM!

Sasori membanting pintu dengan keras untuk menahan serangan pedang dari Sasuke.

JREET!

Ternyata pedang itu dapat menembus pintu rumah Sakura yang begitu tebal dan kokoh.

"Kau tidak akan lolos!" teriak Sasuke dari depan.

Sasori yang melihat mata pedang itu menembus pintu beranjak mundur untuk kembali menghindar.

Sasuke memiringkan mata pedangnya yang tadinya terhunus lurus ke depan, dan menyeret pedangnya secara horizontal. Pintu itu terbelah dua seketika, dan juga merobek baju Sasori.

BRAKH!

Pintu itu terlempar ke arah dalam karena Sasuke menendangnya.

"Tch...!" Sasori mendecih sambil menghindari salah satu bagian pintu yang terlempar ke arahnya.

"Monster, tunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya!" Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasori!?" Sakura berlari dan berdiri di depan Sasori, hendak melindunginya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Kenapa Sasuke ingin menghabisi Sasori? Kenapa dia menyebut kalau Sasori adalah monster?

"Minggir Sakura! Kau tidak tahu 'kan, kalau dia adalah monster berdarah dingin. Penghisap darah!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menurunkan pedangnya dan masih mengancam Sasori.

"Awas, Sakura!" Sasori mendorong Sakura ke samping tembok ketika Sasuke kembali menyerang ke arahnya.

Brukh!

Tubuh kecil Sakura menabrak tembok dan membuat kepalanya yang terbentur jadi terasa pening.

"Sasori..." Tubuh gadis itu merosot turun.

Sementara itu Sasori tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mendekati Sakura. Ia lari ke arah atas yang otomatis dikejar oleh Sasuke.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Sansho yang berjalan dari arah dapur dan sedang membawa semangkuk sup langsung dibuat ketakutan melihat Sasori dan Sasuke yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku pinjam ini sebentar!" Sasori meraih mangkuk sup itu dan menyiramkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tch!" Sasuke mengelak dengan cepat dari siraman sup panas itu.

"Nenek, Sansho, tolong jaga Sakura!" ucap Sasori yang meskipun dalam keadaan panik dia masih sempat memikirkan keadaan Sakura dan meminta Sansho untuk menjaga gadis itu.

.

.

Sasori kembali berlari menaiki anak tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu itu dan hendak membuat segel agar Sasuke tidak dapat masuk menembusnya.

BRAKH!

Tapi terlambat. Sasori tidak sempat mengeluarkan _spell_, Sasuke sudah menerjang pintu tersebut. Pemuda itu kini berdiri di depan Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Sasori," ucap Sasuke dengan yakin.

"Jangan memaksaku, Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin bertarung!" balas Sasori yang geram karena merasa terdesak oleh Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya diam saling berhadapan, namun keduanya sama sekali tidak mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaan masing-masing. Manik hazel Sasori melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Tak ada pilihan lain. Tampaknya dia memang harus pergi menghindari Sasuke dan memilih untuk tak bertarung lebih jauh lagi. Sasori menggunakan kecepatannya dan berlari menuju ke arah jendela.

"Cepat sekali dia...!" Sasuke agak terkejut melihat gerakan Sasori yang tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu ikut berlari ke arah jendela. Di bawah sana ia sudah mendapati sosok Sasori yang berlari menjauhi area kediaman Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos!"

Sasuke segera melompat turun dari jendela dan mengejar Sasori.

Di bagian dalam rumah, Sakura dapat melihat Sasori yang berlari keluar dengan dikejar oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu segera berdiri walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri dan kepalanya masih pening.

"Sasori! Sasuke!" gadis itu berusaha berdiri untuk mengejar, namun tubuhnya terasa limbung.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sansho menopang tubuh Sakura yang nyaris ambruk.

"Aku harus mengejar mereka..." Sakura bergegas beranjak keluar rumah meskipun dia masih merasa pusing.

...

Sementara itu di jalan terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Sasori dan Sasuke. Tak diduga pemuda yang membawa pedang itu dapat menandingi kecepatan Sasori.

'_Dia gigih juga.'_ Sasori melirik ke belakang di mana Sasuke yang masih dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasori melompat naik ke atas atap rumah penduduk. Menurutnya akan berbahaya kalau dia berada di jalan, bisa mencelakai orang lain. Sasuke menyusul tepat beberapa meter di belakang dan kecepatan pemuda itu semakin bertambah.

"Sasori, Sasuke! Kalian berdua tolong berhenti!" dari bawah ternyata ada Sakura yang menyusul dengan sebuah motor _matic_ merah muda miliknya.

Kedua pemuda itu meninggalkan perumahan dan kini berada di jalan raya yang ramai akan lalu-lalang pejalan kaki juga kendaraan umum. Sakura berusaha mati-matian menyusul kecepatan kedua pemuda itu dari belakang yang ajaibnya bisa tertinggal jauh padahal dia sedang mengendarai motor.

'_Sialan, dia masih mengejarku! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan pertarungan di sini,'_ ucap Sasori yang agak kewalahan juga menghindari Sasuke.

Keduanya kini berlari di pinggir jalan raya yang terdapat berbagai macam toko di pinggirannya. Sakura masih menyusul dan perasaan hatinya semakin tak enak. Sementara di baris paling depan, Sasori melirik ke arah deretan toko-toko di sisinya untuk mencari celah melarikan diri.

"Ck! Dasar vampir keras kepala!" Sasuke berdecak kesal karena Sasori tak kunjung berhenti. Entah sampai kapan vampir berkepala merah itu berencana untuk lari darinya.

'_Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau hari gelap kekuatannya akan bertambah dan akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk menangkapnya.'_ Sasuke membatin tak tenang sambil melihat ke arah langit yang mulai dihiasi rona merah senja.

Sasuke melirik ke sebuah cermin yang sedang dipajang di depan sebuah toko _furniture_. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera disambarnya cermin yang berukuran setengah badan itu. Tak peduli meski saat itu pemilik toko itu berteriak-teriak ke arahnya dan membuat dua orang dari dalam toko itu berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

Sasuke terus saja berlari. Ia menghilangkan pedangnya. Pemuda itu menggigit jempol pada tangan kirinya hingga mengeluarkan darah, lalu digoreskannya darah itu ke permukaan kaca pada cermin antik itu, membentuk suatu segel kanji. Begitu huruf tersebut terbentuk pada permukaan cermin, Sasuke segera melompat ke atap toko yang ada di pinggiran jalan. Ia mengejar Sasori dari atas sana. Sasuke meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatannya untuk bisa mendahului sang vampir. Begitu waktunya tepat ia segera melompat turun.

_Tap!_

Sosoknya kini berdiri di depan Sasori yang tampak kesal karena Sasuke berhasil mengejarnya.

"Lihat ini!" Sasuke membalikkan cermin yang bertuliskan mantra segel itu ke depan Sasori.

Ajaib! Cermin yang tampak biasa-biasa itu bisa mengeluarkan sinar yang begitu terang, sangat terang, membuat kedua orang yang mengejar Sasuke terkejut heran melihat cermin dari toko mereka bisa mengeluarkan cahaya seterang matahari siang.

Cahaya dari cermin itu mengarah lurus ke tubuh Sasori dan hanya dalam satu hentakan pemuda itu terlempar jauh ke belakang.

_DUGH!_

Sasori terjatuh sambil menahan rasa sakit yang melanda di seluruh tubuhnya. Darah mengalir deras dari sudut bibirnya, darah yang berwarna kehitaman.

"Sasori!" Sakura bergegas turun dari motor dan menghampiri Sasori yang tampak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Sasuke melemparkan cermin itu dan kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya yang bersiap untuk menghujam tubuh Sasori.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhnya lewati aku dulu!" ucap Sakura tak main-main. Gadis itu melemparkan _death glare_ ke arah Sasuke.

"Ck...!" Sasuke mendecih. Agak kesal melihat sikap Sakura, "Baik, aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Tapi aku minta kau pergi dari Konoha sekarang juga sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Sasuke akhirnya menyuruh Sasori untuk pergi.

"Tidak boleh, Sasori kau tidak boleh pergi!" Sakura menatap Sasori dengan cemas. Ia memegangi lengan pemuda itu dengan erat, mencegahnya agar tidak pergi.

"Sakura, maafkan aku..."

Pemuda itu menatap sayang pada Sakura untuk sesaat, kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman erat tangan gadis itu dari lengannya. Sasori kembali berdiri dan sempat melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai puas.

"Aku mohon, Sasori... Jangan pergi...!"

Meski Sakura memohon kepadanya, tapi untuk kali ini dia tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu. Ia harus tetap pergi, tak ada pilihan lain. Sejak awal memang dia yang salah, tak seharusnya ia datang ke Konoha yang akhirnya jadi berujung bencana begini.

Sasori melompat naik ke salah satu atap toko. Tanpa berpaling lagi ke belakang ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang memanggilnya sambil setengah memohon.

* * *

**Konoha, kediaman Haruno**

* * *

Kepergian Sasori membuat hancur hati Sakura. Sejak pulang gadis itu terus uring-uringan di dalam kamar. Ia bahkan memaki-maki Sasuke yang menurutnya telah menjadi penyebab utama perginya Sasori. Ino dan Tenten yang sengaja dipanggil Sasuke untuk menenangkan Sakura juga tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Ino, Tenten. Aku serahkan Sakura pada kalian berdua," ucap Sasuke sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit.

Menghadapi Sakura membuatnya sakit kepala, jujur dia tak tahan dengan segala rengekan dan tuntutan dari gadis itu. Dia terlalu manja dan sulit diatur. Entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa berpacaran dengan seorang vampir yang ia yakin 100% kalau vampir itu hanya menginginkan darah Sakura saja.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga Sakura, dan... terima kasih Sasuke," balas Ino sembari mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa urusannya sudah selesai akhirnya meninggalkan kediaman Sakura dan menyerahkan segala urusan Sakura pada Ino dan Tenten. Dia yakin kalau kedua gadis itu mampu memberi pengertian pada Sakura mengenai identitas Sasori.

**Malamnya, kediaman Haruno**

**.**

Suara makian, teriakan dan tangisan dari arah kamar Sakura sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Kemungkinan gadis itu sudah tertidur karena lelah. Tenten dan Ino yang cemas memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan teman mereka.

Keduanya menaiki tangga dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dibuat sepelan mungkin menuju kamar Sakura. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu kamar Sakura untuk memastikan.

"Hati-hati, Ino," bisik Tenten saat Ino hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar si gadis merah muda.

Tenten dan Ino mendekati ranjang _king size_ milik Sakura dan mendapati pemiliknya memang sudah tertidur dengan keadaan yang membuat hati siapa pun merasa miris melihatnya. Rambut merah muda yang biasanya tertata rapih terlihat berantakan, wajahnya terlihat sendu dengan air mata yang mengering dikedua belah pipinya yang pucat. Sakura memang belum makan apa-apa sejak pulang sekolah dan tadi dia juga menolak untuk makan.

"Sakura kasihan sekali..." Tenten menatap iba melihat Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Ayo kita keluar dan biarkan dia tertidur." Ino segera menarik Tenten untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Kasihan kalau gadis itu sampai terbangun.

.

.

Saat itu tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari kalau ternyata Sasori sedang duduk tepat di atas atap rumah Sakura. Pemuda itu terduduk diam sambil merenung. Meskipun Sasuke sudah memaksanya untuk pergi, tapi dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura. Masih jelas terngiang dalam otaknya saat gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan memohon.

"_Sasori! Aku akan menjemputmu besok di bandara. Temui aku jam 8 pagi."_

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara Karin yang melakukan komunikasi batin dengannya dan mengatakan akan menunggunyai di bandara besok pagi. Keadaan tampak semakin rumit bagi Sasori, apakah ini pertanda kalau dia memang harus pergi meninggalkan Sakura disaat dia mulai merasa menyayangi gadis itu?

Sasori tak membalas apa-apa. Dia hanya diam dan menghela napas beberapa kali. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit malam tanpa bintang dan hanya ditemani purnama yang tampak memesona dengan cahayanya yang terang. Sasori sangat menyukai bulan purnama dan suasana malam yang menurutnya sangat eksotis.

_Kresek... Kresek...!_

Di tengah kesunyian malam, ia menangkap suatu pendengaran dari arah halaman depan Sakura yang banyak terdapat tanaman dan semak-semak. Mata hazelnya memicing dan ia menangkap beberapa sosok vampir yang berada di antara semak-semak halaman rumah Sakura.

'_Celaka! Sakura dalam bahaya!'_

Menyadari kalau vampir-vampir itu pasti berniat untuk menerobos ke rumah Sakura membuat Sasori langsung turun dari atas.

"Kalau kalian ingin masuk ke dalam, kalian harus melewatiku dulu," ucapnya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Ceh, kukira kau itu pembasmi vampir. Ternyata kau sama saja seperti kami!" balas seorang vampir dengan nada meremehkan.

"Oh, jangan samakan aku dengan kalian. Kita vampir yang berbeda, karena aku dapat membunuh kalian bertiga dengan sekejap." Sasori agak tersinggung karena dianggap setara oleh ketiga vampir itu. Hei! Dia itu vampir dari klan Akasuna yang terkenal (meskipun saat ini sedang diambang kepunahan). Yang jelas dia bukan vampir jalanan yang sembarangan memangsa manusia.

"Kau itu hanya vampir ingusan! Lihat saja tampangmu, tidak lebih seperti bocah umur 15 tahun!" vampir-vampir itu mentertawakan Sasori tanpa menyadari perkataannya telah membangunkan kemarahan Sasori.

"Kalian cari mati." Mimik wajah Sasori berubah seketika.

Awan gelap yang berarak di langit menutupi dirinya dari cahaya purnama membuat sosoknya terlihat menakutkan, ditambah seringai dingin yang kini terlukis pada sudut bibirnya. Ketiga vampir di hadapannya gentar seketika. Pertarungan pun tak dapat terhindari.

.

.

Keributan yang ada di depan terdengar oleh Ino dan Tenten yang berada di ruang tamu, dan entah bagaimana caranya Sakura juga bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu berlari turun dari anak tangga sambil berkata, kalau ia mendengar suara Sasori di depan.

"Sakura, mau kemana?" tanya Ino dengan panik saat gadis itu berlari menuju ke arah depan.

"Aku mendengar suara Sasori! Dia pasti ada di depan. Aku harus menemuinya," ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

Gadis-gadis itu berlari menuju ke arah depan untuk memastikan apakah di depan benar-benar ada Sasori seperti yang diucapkan Sakura? Atau gadis itu hanya berimajinasi karena mimpi?

_Cklek!_

Dengan perasaan berdebar Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Saso— Kyaaaaa!"

Sakura menjerit begitu mendapati pemandangan mengerikan di depan rumahnya. Tiga tubuh tergeletak dengan keadaan rusak dan darah di mana-mana. Satu hal yang lebih mengerikan dari itu, dia melihat Sasori tengah berdiri di antara mayat-mayat itu dengan tubuh dinodai darah. Mata pemuda itu juga berubah menjadi merah darah. Timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari dalam hatinya. Siapakah Sasori? Apakah dia membunuh ketiga orang itu? Kalau iya, kenapa dia sampai membunuh ketiganya? Sekilas gadis itu kembali teringat perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau Sasori adalah 'monster'.

"Sakura...," Sasori menatap cemas ke arah Sakura yang tanpa diduga melihat kejadian yang tak seharusnya dilihatnya.

"Ti-tidak...! Jangan dekati aku!"

Sakura menjerit histeris sesaat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasori dapat melihat ketakutan pada kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura saat melihat dirinya dan entah mengapa hal itu sangat menyakitinya. Hatinya bagai dihujam sebilah pedang saat melihat reaksi Sakura.

BLAM!

Gadis itu membanting pintunya dengan keras dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Sakura, kumohon dengarkan aku!" Sasori berdiri di depan pintu rumah gadis itu, berharap Sakura mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kumohon, Sasori...," isakan Sakura mulai terdengar, "pergilah dariku...," ucapan itu akhirnya tercetus juga dari bibir mungil Sakura yang sedang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Baiklah, Sakura..., aku akan pergi...," ucap Sasori dengan lirih, "tapi..., kalau kau masih menginginkan aku, temui aku besok jam 8:00 di bandara. Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura..." Sasori tak bisa berbicara banyak. Ia tahu Sakura pasti tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Itu bukan salahnya dan Sasori sangat memaklumi sikap Sakura. Tapi dia masih berharap, menaruh harapan pada gadis itu untuk tetap bisa bersamanya.

"Kumohon pergilah..."

Sasori akhirnya pergi dari sana dengan perasaan hancur begitu juga dengan perasaan Sakura.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa... Hiks..."

Sakura meringkuk dari balik pintu sambil menangis sementara Tenten dan Ino berusaha untuk menenangkan hati gadis itu.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short multichapter

Main Pair : SasoSaku/Slight SasuSaku

Story by _Devilish Grin_

.

**Dear Vampire**

**Chapter 10**

.

Besoknya, kediaman Haruno, pukul 5:00 pagi

.

Berkat kejadian semalam Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, dan hasilnya masih jam 5 pagi begini ia sudah terbangun, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat mengantuk dan kondisi badannya tak mendukung. Sepertinya ia terkena flu.

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah bangun? Ini masih jam 5 pagi, lho," ucap Sansho saat melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar. Wanita itu memang sengaja tak pulang dan menemani Sakura.

"Iya, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur," balas Sakura sambil melempar seulas senyum tipis.

"Oh, ya tadi ada telepon dari Nyonya Haruno. Sepertinya besok beliau akan pulang bersama dengan Tuan." Sansho memberikan laporan perihal kepulangan orang tua Sakura dari berbisnis (lebih tepatnya jalan-jalan).

"Terima kasih." Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menimpali dengan singkat.

Kalau Sakura yang biasanya, dia pasti heboh, menggerutu dan protes kenapa orang tuanya pergi begitu saja tepat disaat dia berulang-tahun, atau malah marah-marah. Tanpa diberi tahu Sansho sudah tahu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura dan itu pasti berkaitan dengan yang terjadi kemarin.

"Ah, ya ada lagi. Ini dari Sasori." Sansho memberikan sebuah tas plastik transparan yang terdapat tulisan **Himawari Shop** kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, itu apa. Tapi Sasori bilang itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Sepertinya dia lupa memberikannya padamu kemarin," terang Sansho yang memang sempat menanyakan mengenai tas itu pada Sasori kemarin siang.

"Hadiah untukku...?" tangan gadis itu merogoh ke dalam tas dan berhenti ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

"Ini...," Sakura tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bicara. Dalam genggamannya kini sudah terdapat sebuah syal garis-garis dengan warna _pink_ dan putih.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Tak kusangka dia bisa memilih syal yang sebagus ini," ucap Sansho memuji Sasori saat melihat syal yang dikeluarkan Sakura begitu bagus dan tampak cocok untuk si gadis merah muda.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke dapur dulu untuk siap-siap memasak." Sansho akhirnya berpamitan untuk kembali ke dapur.

Sakura masih berdiri mematung di depan kamarnya sambil menatap syal pemberian Sasori.

"Sasori...," didekapnya syal itu dengan erat. Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat dan sekilas ingatannya memutar ulang kejadian demi kejadian yang ia alami bersama pemuda berambut merah itu.

"_Kalau kau masih menginginkanku, datanglah ke bandara jam 8:00 pagi tepat."_

Ucapan Sasori semalam kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Tidak! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Sakura membuka kedua manik _emerald_-nya dan segera beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu segera membangunkan Tenten dan Ino yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Tenten, Ino, bangun!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk kaki Ino dan Tenten dengan keras secara berbarengan.

"Hmmm... Ada apa, sih Sakura?" Ino membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang berdiri di ujung tempat tidur.

"Aku rasa aku sudah membuat suatu keputusan," ucapnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Keputusan? Keputusan apa?" tanya Ino dengan bingung, apa maksud Sakura berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku akan tetap memilih untuk bersama Sasori," jawab Sakura dengan mantap sambil menggenggam erat syal merah muda-putih garis-garis di tangannya.

"Apa... kau yakin...?" tanya Ino dengan ragu. Semalam jelas sekali Sakura begitu ketakutan setelah melihat Sasori dan pagi ini tiba-tiba saja ia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Sasori.

"Aku belum pernah merasa seyakin ini," balas Sakura dengan mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menandakan kekuatan tekad yang dimilikinya saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Tenten yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun.

"Pagi ini juga aku akan menyusulnya ke bandara. Maka dari itu aku butuh kalian untuk mendukungku." Sakura menatap Tenten dan Ino penuh harap.

"Sakura, kau tahu 'kan kalau Sasori itu bukan manusia? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa bila bersamanya?" Tenten mendengus sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Ino mengangguk, setuju dengan Tenten. Seharusnya Sakura memikirkan kembali niatnya itu.

"Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan menyakitiku...," Sakura menatap sendu ke arah syal yang sedang dipegangnya, "Kumohon, aku butuh kalian, sahabat-sahabatku..." Sakura segera duduk di atas ranjang dan mendekati keduanya.

Hati Tenten dan ino akhirnya luluh juga setelah melihat kesungguhan Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu memang benar-benar mencintai Sasori meskipun pemuda itu sebenarnya adalah seorang vampir, monster berdarah dingin yang seharusnya ditakuti.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kami akan ikut denganmu," ucap Ino sambil menghela napas pasrah.

"Terima kasih! Kalian memang teman terbaikku!" Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk Ino dan Tenten.

"Sudah jangan lama-lama bicaranya! Kita harus siap-siap dan pergi ke bandara!" sela Tenten mengingatkan.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Sakura bergerak keluar kamar.

_Drap drap drap!_

Gadis itu melangkah cepat menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Sansho-_san_, apa kau bisa memesankan taksi untukku sekarang?"

"Sakura-_chan_ mau pergi sepagi ini?"

"Iya, ada suatu hal yang harus aku lakukan. Tolong, ya."

Setelah meminta Sansho memesankan taksi untuknya gadis itu kembali berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada keributan atau perebutan wilayah kamar mandi yang biasanya terjadi di antara ketiga gadis itu. Ino memilih untuk mandi di kamar mandi bawah sementara Tenten memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar Sakura. Dia memang malas kalau harus bolak-balik dari bawah ke atas dan sebaliknya, kurang efisien menurutnya.

Tak seperti biasanya, Sakura kali ini mandi dengan amat cepat. Belum ada 10 menit ia sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Tenten melongo.

"Jangan diam begitu Tenten. Cepat masuk kamar mandi!" suara Sakura menyadarkan keterkejutan gadis beriris coklat itu.

"E-eh, i-iya aku mandi dulu!" dengan sedikit tergagap, Tenten buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari kecil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sakura mengambil _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sambil mengeringkan rambut ia membuka lemari pakaiannya yang cukup besar dan mulai memilih pakaian mana yang pantas untuk ia kenakan.

.

.

Gadis itu mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya dengan panik sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan sudah pukul 6:00 pagi tepat.

"Oh, tidak! Aku harus cepat!"

Sakura akhirnya memilih sebuah _dress_ sederhana. _Dress_ selutut warna putih dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura pada bajunya yang ia kombinasikan dengan _sweater pink_ lengan panjang.

Setelah gadis itu berpakaian, Ino yang baru selesai mandi masuk ke dalam kamar dengan santai. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi geregetan.

"Ino, jangan santai begitu! Cepat pilih baju yang mau kau pakai!" Sakura mendengus sebal dan menyuruh Ino untuk cepat-cepat berpakaian.

"Sabar sedikit, dong Sakura. Aku mau menyisir rambutku dulu," balas Ino memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sambil menyisir, Ino!" sambar Sakura yang kemudian bergegas berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

_Knock knock knock!_

Sakura menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan agak keras.

"Tenten sudah jam enam lewat sepuluh menit, cepatlah!" teriaknya meminta Tenten untuk lekas bergegas.

_Krieeet..._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tampak Tenten berdiri di sana dengan wajah masam.

"Ini juga aku mau keluar," ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku akan ke bawah untuk melihat taksi yang kupesan sudah datang atau belum. Kalian harus sudah rapih saat aku kembali kemari," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah. Tapi Ino dan Tenten paham betul kenapa Sakura bisa bersikap begitu.

_Drap drap drap drap!_

Gadis itu keluar dari kamar dan kembali menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Sansho-_san_, apa taksi yang kuminta sudah datang?" tanyanya dengan gelisah.

"Sepertinya belum." Wanita itu hanya menggeleng sambil berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu kedatangan taksi yang dipesannya tadi.

"Oh..."

.

.

Sakura sekarang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu menunggu taksi yang tak kunjung datang ke tempatnya. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk melintas dalam benaknya. Bagaimana kalau taksi itu tidak datang tepat waktu? Bagaimana kalau dia terlambat? Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasori benar-benar pergi dan mereka tak akan bertemu lagi?

Gadis itu benar-benar gelisah, tiap detik yang bergerak pada jarum jam menjadi nilai yang berarti bagi Sakura kini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:40, tapi taksi yang ditunggu tidak tampak juga.

"Apa taksinya sudah datang, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang berjalan mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu tampil manis dengan balutan kaos putih yang bergambar hello kitty pada bagian depan bajunya yang ia padukan dengan rompi lengan panjang dari bahan _jeans_ dan _hot pants_ dari bahan _jeans_ juga.

"Aku lapar," timpal Tenten agak melenceng. Gadis itu memakai _dress pink_ lengan panjang yang panjangnya hanya sampai sepahanya yang ia padukan dengan celana _jeans_ ketat selutut.

"Tenten, itu 'kan baju kesukaanku!" Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya protes disela rasa paniknya.

"Eh? Kalau aku ganti lagi, bakalan lama, lho!" Tenten hanya terkekeh.

"Hmph! Pokoknya habis pulang dari bandara kau harus menggantinya!" sakura tak bisa membalas selain memalingkan wajah dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Iya-iya, nanti aku ganti! Tapi, ngomong-ngomong mana taksinya?" tanya Tenten sambil melongok ke arah luar rumah.

_Tin Tin!_

Terdengar suara klakson dan sebuah taksi putih berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Sakura.

"Yosh! Kami berangkat dulu, Sansho-_san_!" mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna. Senyum di bibirnya mengembang begitu melihat taksi putih itu tiba. Di matanya saat ini taksi itu seperti sebuah kereta kencana yang akan mengantarnya ke istana, tempat di mana pangerannya berada. Berlebihan? Mungkin benar, tapi itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini.

Ketiga gadis itu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam taksi. Sesaat ketika taksi itu melaju, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sempat melambaikan tangan ke arah Sansho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil melemparkan senyuman.

* * *

**Konoha International Airlines**

**.**

Meskipun suasana masih pagi, tapi hiruk-pikuk di dalam bandara tidak berkurang. Di tengah keramaian itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan sambil setengah menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dari orang-orang yang menatap sambil melewatinya.

Langkah pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan seorang perempuan berambut merah yang khas dengan kacamata merahnya juga.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk pulang, Sasori?" suara seorang perempuan terdengar agak sarkastik menusuk pendengaran pemuda merah itu.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain 'kan." Pemuda itu hanya mendengus pasrah.

Diliriknya salah satu jam besar yang bertengger pada salah satu tembok di bandara Konoha yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:00 pagi tepat. Ia menghela napas, ternyata Sakura benar-benar tidak datang. Itu artinya tak ada lagi alasannya untuk tetap bertahan.

"Kita pulang ke Iwagakure, karena itu yang terbaik." Seulas senyuman tipis terukir pada wajah Karin yang merasa lega, akhirnya sang adik mau ikut pulang bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar bandara, taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura dan kawan-kawan akhirnya tiba. Segera setelah membayar ongkos taksi, gadis merah muda itu beranjak turun dan berlari masuk ke bandara yang diikuti oleh Ino dan Tenten.

_Tap tap tap tap!_

Gadis itu berlari cepat dengan napas yang memburu. Tidak peduli dengan peluh yang membahasi keningnya. Ia terus berlari dan mencari-cari sosok Sasori.

Iris _emerald_-nya kemudian melirik ke arah jam besar yang tertempel kokoh pada salah satu pilar tembok yang menunjukkan pukul 8:05.

'_Apa aku terlambat...?'_ ucapnya dalam hati dengan cemas. _'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyerah dan yakin!'_ Sakura meremas syal pemberian Sasori yang kini sedang ia pakai.

Gadis itu kembali berlari menuju ke arah pintu keberangkatan pesawat menerobos kerumunan orang. Tidak peduli saat itu ada orang yang berteriak merasa terganggu karena terdorong olehnya. Ia tidak peduli. Saat ini ia sedang memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Hah... Hah... " Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil pasokan udara.

Gadis itu membungkuk dan tatapannya kini beradu dengan lantai marmer bandara. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada lantai tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Harapannya seperti sudah hilang entah kemana.

_Tes...!_

Satu tetes air mata turun dari _emerald_-nya membasahi lantai.

_'Sasori...,'_ ucapnya dalam hati menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Semangatnya kembali menyala ketika pandangannya teralih pada syak yang melingkar di lehernya.

Sakura kembali berdiri tegap dan kembali mencari-cari meskipun kakinya terasa lemas karena dibuat terus berlari, dan ia hampir menyerah kalau bukan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di belakang antrian pesawat yang ia yakini itu adalahh Sasori.

"Sa... Saso... ri... Sasori... Sasori...! Sasori!" dengan suara yang terputus-putus Sakura berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu yang untungnya terdengar.

"Sakura...?" pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan manik hazelnya tampak menatap tak percaya ke arah Sakura.

Sasori akhirnya keluar dari antrian dan berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri diam karena sudah kehabisan tenaga. Karin yang melihat Sasori pergi langsung menyusulnya dan berkali-kali meminta adiknya untuk kembali tapi tak digubris oleh pemuda itu yang terus saja berlari ke arah Sakura.

Kini keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter.

"Aku... Aku...," Sakura berusaha untuk bicara dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Sakura!" teriak Tenten dari kejauhan memberikan semangat.

'_Aku tak bisa melakukannya...'_ Ino yang tadinya ingin menghubungi Sasuke akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak bisa menghancurkan momen ini. Ino kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku rompinya.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya...," ucap Sakura pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah syal yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang, "Dan... Aku ingin tetap bersamamu..." Sakura meraih kedua tangan pucat pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Sakura... apa kau sadar yang kau ucapkan? Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau aku ini—"

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli," sela Sakura dengan cepat. "Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau adalah monster, vampir, zombie, siluman atau apa pun itu, karena aku... mencintaimu dan aku ingin terus bersamamu, Sasori," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

Hati Sasori tersentuh mendengar perkataan Sakura yang penuh dengan kejujuran dan ketulusan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan ketulusan dari seseorang seperti sekarang ini. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir pada bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura..."

Pemuda itu secara spontan langsung memeluk gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan begitu erat. Harum tubuh Sakura menghipnotis logikanya dan membuatnya lupa kalau saat ini mereka sedang berada di keramaian. Sakura memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan yang kini menyergap dirinya. Suatu perasaan yang begitu dalam, dapat dirasakannya tersalurkan dari pelukan Sasori. Sakura menaikkan kedua tangannya dan membelai lembut punggung pemuda yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. Dunianya seakan hanya berputar untuk mereka saat ini.

"_Sasori jangan terpengaruh oleh ucapan gadis itu! Kau tahu kalau kalian itu berbeda. Takdir tidak akan mempersatukan kalian!"_

Karin mencoba memperingati Sasori dan masuk ke dalam batin pemuda itu.

"_Kalau begitu aku yang akan merubah takdir itu sendiri."_

Balas Sasori yang sepertinya sudah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi Sakura, gadis manja, egois, sok tahu, keras kepala dan menyebalkan yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Ya, ampun. Mereka romantis sekali~" Tenten menyeka sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

"Tenten, jangan berlebihan!" balas Ino sambil menjauhkan Tenten yang hendak bersandar ke bahunya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menyela tapi perkenalkan aku adalah Akasuna Karin, kakak dari Akasuna Sasori." Karin tanpa terduga mendekati Sakura dan Sasori dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," balas Sakura dengan agak bingung dan tak menyangka kalau ternyata di sana juga ada kakaknya Sasori.

"Sebelumnya boleh aku tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan adikku?" tanyanya menyelidiki.

"Aku adalah kekasih Sasori," jawab Sakura dengan mantap. Sasori diam-diam tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura yang tanpa keraguan itu.

"Oh, apa kau tahu siapa adikku ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil melirik ke arah sang adik.

"Itu... aku sudah mengetahuinya, tapi aku tidak peduli! Aku akan tetap bersamanya!"

Karin menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya Sakura setipe dengan Sasori. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan akan sulit untuk memisahkan keduanya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Nona Haruno. Ini bukanlah suatu mimpi atau dunia dongeng, di mana semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia karena tidak ada yang namanya _happily ever af_—" Karin mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada Sakura mengenai keputusan gadis itu dan berusaha untuk mempengaruhinya.

"Aku tahu itu," potong Sakura dengan cepat, "Tapi, karena itulah aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri yang hanya bisa kudapatkan saat aku bersama dengan Sasori dan aku akan mempertahankan kebahagianku," jawabnya dengan tegas membuat Karin tertegun sesaat.

"Baiklah, Sasori sepertinya kalian berdua sudah sadar betul kebersamaan kalian akan membawa resiko. Tapi kalau itu sudah jadi keputusan kalian, aku tidak bisa memaksa." Karin akhirnya mengalah setelah melihat keteguhan dari Sakura, yang hanya seorang manusia biasa.

"Aku akan pulang ke Iwagakure sendiri dan kalau butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan menghubungiku karena kau tetap adikku." Karin tersenyum dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Iwagakure.

Sasori dan Sakura menatap kepergian Karin dengan perasaan lega karena gadis itu merestui hubungan keduanya.

.

.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang!" Sakura berseru senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, "Dan kau harus menggendong aku, ya!" gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum jahil ke arah Sasori.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus menggendongmu?" protes Sasori pura-pura kaget.

"Habisnya aku capek mengejarmu dari tadi, tahu! Pokoknya gendong!" Sakura mendengus sambil memasang wajah masam yang dibuat-buat, kontras dengan suasana hatinya yang saat ini sangat berbunga-bunga.

"Aku tidak mau, kau 'kan berat!" Sasori berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri diam.

"Eh, enak saja! Aku gak berat kok~" gadis itu berlari kecil dan menarik ujung lengan baju Sasori sambil merajuk.

Sasori mulai berlari pelan menghindari kejaran Sakura yang ngotot minta digendong olehnya. Keduanya tertawa dan tampak begitu bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bisa begitu sangat ceria. Dia seperti bunga Sakura yang kembali dinaungi matahari, dan matahari itu adalah Sasori, matahari yang datang dari dunia bawah.

"Sasori tunggu!" Sakura berlari mendekati Sasori dan dengan cepat melompat menaiki punggung pemuda itu.

"Tuh 'kan Sakura, kamu berat!"

"Ish, jahat! Bilang aku berat sekali lagi, aku bakalan ngambek nih!"

"Iya-iya gak berat, tapi sedikit berbobot!"

"SASORI!"

-OMAKE-

_Musim semi di Konoha tiba dan bunga-bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran, seperti kisah cinta Sakura yang mulai mekar._

_Gadis itu berjalan keluar rumah dengan langkah mantap. Sebuah senyum terkembang pada bibir merah mudanya. Di luar rumah gadis itu menghirup udara segar yang berhembus kala pagi itu._

_Naze na no Nanishite mo_

_Sakura berdiri di depan pintu gerbangnya sambil menatap cakrawala_

_Kidzukeba kimi no koto kangaeteru_

_Terdengar suara sapaan dari arah sampingnya yang berasal dari Ino dan Tenten. Kedua gadis itu melambai ke arah Sakura_

_I just don't now what to do_

_Sakura menoleh ke samping dan berlari menghampiri kedua temannya._

_Kimi no kotoba hitotsu dake de_

_Sakura berjalan bersama dua sahabatnya menuju sekolah_

_Mai agattari ochitari shite_

_Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto yang menyapa mereka dengan cengiran khas lima jarinya._

_Watashi janai mitai_

_Emerald Sakura menangkap sosok pemuda di belakang Naruto_

_But you don't know how I feel_

_Gadis musim itu tertunduk dengan wajah merona ketika bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik hazel sang pemuda._

_Itsu ni nattara kidzuite kureru no_

_Kini Sakura tengah duduk di kelas sambil berusaha fokus memperhatikan depan tapi pandangannya tak bisa ia lepaskan dari sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di dalam kelasnya._

_Kono kokoro kimi ni zenbu agetai no ni_

_Seperti mengetahui sedang diperhatikan, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Buru-buru ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin kini sudah semerah warna rambutnya._

_Oikakete mo oikakete mo Todokanai konna ni suki na no ni_

_Sakura terlihat berdiri di tengah-tengah bersama dengan Sasori sambil menatap ke orang-orang yang sedang mengelilingi mereka. Gadis itu meremas tangan Sasori dengan begitu erat._

_Mattenai yo everytime everywhere kimi no kokoro wo misete yo_

_Memperlihatkan Sakura yang tengah memeluk Sasori di suatu malam, pada suatu tempat yang dikelilingi banyak kunang-kunang biru_

_Nani yori motto dare yori motto kimi wo shiritai kara_

_Keduanya berlari sambil saling bergandengan erat_

_Itsu made mo addicted to you kimi shika mienakute_

_Dan, berhenti di suatu tempat. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling berpandangan penuh arti_

_Intro : Sasori berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk Sakura sambil memukulkan buku tebal ke atas meja gadis tersebut, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya._

_Naze na no Kimi no mae ja_

_Sakura memasang wajah masam ke arah Sasori yang sedang menatapnya tajam_

_Kawaii kuitai no ni karamawatteru_

_Semua mata para murid kini mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya sambil tertawa_

_I just don't know what to do_

_Sakura mendelik ke arah teman-temannya karena kesal_

_Kimi no suki na uta wo kiite_

_Sakura sedang berdiri di luar kelas bersama Ino dan Tenten_

_Kimi no suki na fuku kite mo_

_Mereka mengobrol bersama di sela istirahat sambil bercanda dan tertawa_

_Chikadzukenai but you don't know how I feel_

_Tiba-tiba Sasori melintas bersama dengan seorang guru. Sakura cemberut dan mengalihkan pandangannya karena masih kesal dengan kejadian di kelas_

_Itsu ni nattara_

_Sasori berhenti dan menghela napas_

_Kidzuite kureru no_

_Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan membuat Tenten juga Ino segera menyingkir dari mereka berdua_

_Kimi dake no tokubetsu na hito ni naritai no_

_Sasori berusaha melongok untuk melihat wajah Sakura. Pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat wajah Sakura memanas tiba-tiba_

_Oikakete mo oikakete mo todokanai konna ni suki na no ni_

_Seorang gadis bersurai indigo terlihat sedang berkelahi dengan para vampir yang ada di Konoha_

_Mattenai yo everytime everywhere kimi no kokoro wo misete yo_

_Gadis itu tak sendiri karena ia sedang bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang juga membantunya_

_Nani yori motto dare yori motto kimi wo shiritai kara_

_Sakura berdiri di belakang Sasori dan menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan tatapan sedih_

_Itsu made mo addicted to you kimi shika mienakute_

_Pemuda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura_

_Konna ni setsunai dake nara_

_Sakura menangis dan berbicara sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Rintik hujan menemaninya kala itu_

_Kono kokoro ni kagi wo kaketai kedo_

_Pandangan emerald-nya menatap ke arah sebuah belati berwarna perak tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya_

_Mou yamerarenai yo_

_Tangannya bergerak mengambil belati itu_

_Kimi ga ii no doushite mo doushite mo_

_Di dekapnya erat-erat benda tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan_

_Can't stop my love for you_

_Wajah pemuda itu kembali melintas dalam ingatannya_

_Oikakete mo oikakete mo todokanai konna ni suki na no ni_

_Seorang gadis berambut indigo ikut bergabung dengan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten dan berbicara bersama_

_Mattenai yo everytime everywhere kimi no kokoro wo misete yo_

_Gadis itu sempat melempar senyuman ke arah Sasori yang berada di sebelah Sakura dan membuat gadis itu semakin kesal melihatnya_

_Nani yori motto dare yori motto kimi wo shiritai kara_

_Sasori yang melihat sikap Sakura langsung tertawa dan tiba-tiba pemuda itu menggandeng erat tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari sana_

_Itsu made mo addicted to you kimi shika mienakute_

_Genggaman tangan yang begitu erat membuat Sakura merasa malu sekaligus merasa aman berada di sisinya. Tanpa protes gadis itu mengikuti langkah Sasori yang semakin menjauhi ruangan kelas. _

Mereka memang berbeda tapi mereka saling mencintai dan dapat membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka merasakan keteguhan yang dimiliki keduanya. Tapi biar bagaimana pun vampir dan manusia sangatlah berbeda. Suatu saat nanti disaat mereka tersadar akan perbedaan itu, apakah mereka masih bisa berdiri di atas pondasi yang mereka katakan sebagai "cinta" dan mempertahankannya, atau justru pondasi itu akan runtuh seketika dan memisahkan keduanya?

Entahlah, hanya waktu saja yang bisa menjawabnya dan saat itu pasti akan tiba.

**~The End~**

* * *

A/N : Bagian omakenya tadi cuma mau cuplikan, sepenggal kehidupan yang dijalani Sakura dan Sasori setelahnya, tapi kayanya agak hambar jadinya dibarengin sama lagu, biar lebih bisa ngebayangin.

_**Song by Nishino Kana**_

.

.

Thanks for support.


End file.
